Kindred Spirits
by Digidynasty
Summary: Chapter 7 up! A girl from a nearly destroyed hidden village is rescue by Naruto and Company. When her abilities and strength catch Sasuke off guard, how will he deal with the new emotions that he begins to feel around her?
1. Ch 1: Left Alone

Kindred Spirits

Chapter One: Left Alone

Kakashi said goodbye to their client as Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto waited at the entrance to the village. It had been another escort of some noble and this time everything went by pretty smoothly. All Naruto could do as they waited was complain how uneventful the trip had been.

"How am I supposed to show off my skills, if there aren't any ninja attacking us?" The energetic genin whined as he placed his hands behind his head with a pout.

"Naruto, you shouldn't talk like that. We should be thankful the mission was successful. Keep saying things like that and you'll jinx us!" Sakura berated.

Sasuke as usual, remained quiet, leaning up against a pole, but on the inside he too wished for a little more action during the mission. He had to get stronger if he was to defeat and kill the man responsible for the destruction of his village.

Kakashi walked over and joined his squad. "Well, now to start the three day long trip back home."

The three genins nodded and took off back towards Konoha.

In a small wooden house near the edge of a forest, a woman bent over a stream doing the laundry as her daughter walked out of the house holding an empty basket. "I'll be back soon." She said as she walked into the forest to gather herbs.

The forest was dark and foreboding, but the girl didn't seem distracted in the slightest. She walked along the memorized path humming a cheerful tune. Tonight her mother was going to teach her how to make her favorite soup and the herbs she went to gather were the key ingredient.

She was quite a ways in when a man dropped down in front of her path. The outfit he wore suggested he was a ninja. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at the intruder. "You caught me at a bad time. Leave now while you still have your life." She made the threat in hopes of deterring him, for at the moment she didn't have a weapon on her.

The ninja laughed behind his facemask and the girl could see his headband had once been of the Hidden Village of Mist, but now had a deep strike mark through it – signifying him as a traitor. "I think you'll want to listen to what we have to say." He motioned with his head and two more ninja jumped down out of the trees.

Gasping, the basket fell from the girl's arm as she called out to her captive mother – who now had a kunai aimed across her neck. "You bastards, let her go."

"Give us what we want first! Or don't you care about your mother's…fragile life?" The third ninja sneered in claimed victory.

The girl balled his hands into fists and was about to comply when her mother freed her mouth from her captive's gloved hand. "Don't Miyuki! Don't give it to them!"

Angered, the second ninja savagely slashed across the woman's throat and dropped her body on the forest floor.

"You idiot! That was our leverage!" The first ninja scolded.

The girl stared at her mother, her voice locked in her throat. She could neither scream nor run to the now dead woman. Her body froze and the tears fell down her cheeks without conscious thought.

Where once life sparkled brightly, only dead cold eyes stared blankly back. The girl's body shook with fear and shock. In an instant, everything that was her life was taken away. The sound of the forest's wind ceased and the insistent laughter of the killer fell upon deaf ears. Everything grew silent and all the girl could hear was the beat of her own heart. _Again…why did this have to happen, again?_

"Dammit, we'll have to make her give it to us by force."

All at once, the shaking stopped and the girl glared at the three ninja. _Boar, Rabbit, Monkey, Ox._ The seals came and flowed within her as her chakra manifested itself and struck each of her opponents in the chest in the form of condensed air bullets. The first one struck the tree right when she formed the last seal of her second jutsu, striking the ground beneath her. "Iron Maiden of Wood!" The once gentle blue eyes quickly turned to shards of ice as she cruelly called upon the fatal jutsu.

The ninja spasmed and screamed when eight spikes grew from the tree and punctured through him from behind. His fate was sealed when eight more grew from the sides of the trunk and closed in around him. His blood dripped from his feet onto the previously untainted grass below.

The second ninja recovered and formed four seals before punching the ground in front of him. The girl barely had time to turn to him before the earth beneath her rose up in the form of a giant fist – smacking her yards away.

Her eyes went wide as she struck the ground hard and kept rolling. The jutsu racked her entire body with pain and blood dripped from a cut on her face. She tried to breath but the wind was sufficiently knocked out of her.

The ninja wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and smirked as his third comrade walked up next to her. He too was exiled from the Hidden Village of Mist and quickly formed a water prison around her, raising her from the ground. "You're going to have to tell us now, little girl, or else you're gonna run out of air real soon."

The girl coughed and withstood the urge to inhale – the previous attack still making breathing hard anyway. Her vision looked around for the body of her mother, but couldn't find any sign of her. _Mother…_ She knew her mother wouldn't want the ninjas to win and if she was willing to die to keep that secret, then they were both fated to die here. As her vision blurred, all the girl could think about was painless bliss that awaited her on the other side.

When they saw the girl pass out, the ninja recalled his jutsu and she fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. Her raven black hair clung to her face in wet clumps. "I guess we can take her to them and they can find out where it is."

"At least this won't be a complete failure and we can still get paid." His partner said.

The exiled mist ninja slung the girl over his shoulder and was about to leave when he noticed a bright orange dressed youth standing in the tree above. "Who the hell are you."

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto and if you don't put down the girl, I'm gonna have to beat your ass." The blond boy replied confidently.

"Like we'd give up our catch so easily!" The second ninja repeated his earth attack except this time his target flipped out of the way and threw three shurikens in his direction. _Hmph, amateurs._ Jumping back, the ninja expected to easily dodge the counterstrike, but instead he caught the presence of someone behind him and turned around to see black, soulless eyes glaring back.

A kick to his back lifted the ninja into the air where the boy met him with a smirk. "You should've left when you had the chance." The boy brought one arm down on the man's neck and a second punch to his chest, slamming him back towards the ground. Before he even reached the forest floor, the boy rammed a kick down finishing off the combo with a shout. "Lion combo!"

The third ninja was unconscious when Sasuke and Naruto joined their comrades and Sakura was already examining the girl. "She's alive but barely. What do we do with them, Kakashi-sensei?"

The jounin sighed. "Well we can't leave her here especially since there are other ninja nearby."

"Eh? More? Where?" Naruto looked around with paranoia – not being as adept in sensing the enemy as his comrades.

"And these?" Sasuke motioned to the unconscious exiled ninja.

"Leave them. We don't have enough strength to get them all back to the village. We'll send others to get them later." Kneeling down he picked up the girl and the group was off once more.

The girl slept with images of times with her mother, the two of them living out a quiet life every now and then. Times of bloodshed and battle raged in between and at the end of every nightmare, the girl witnessed her mother's death at the hands of the exiled ninja.

Jolting from her sleep, her eyes flashed back and forth and instantly didn't recognize where she was. If she hadn't been killed then she was captured and if they were stupid enough to leave her unguarded, then this would be her only chance to escape.

She threw her legs over the side of the bed and quickly felt the jolt of pain originate from her ribs. _They must be only bruised if I'm able to move this much._

Hearing voices from outside the door, the girl cursed silently and jumped out the open window, maneuvering to the ledge outside. She wouldn't be able to last long in a fight, but if she could make them think she'd already left she would have more time to find a disguise and walk her way out of the village.

She heard the door open and the voices sounded surprised. Quickly looking around, she had to find her next landing point and get out of there.

"You know, it's dangerous up here like this." A voice said casually from her left.

Gasping, she quickly turned and saw a white haired ninja with the same facemask as the ones that attacked her. Leaping before she could estimate the distance, she landed with a roll on the next rooftop and took off across the buildings.

Kakashi sighed once more. "Go after her. She'll get hurt worse if she gets into a battle. Her chakra's been all but used up."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto nodded and jumped out the window after her.

Knowing they were probably right behind her, the girl look around and decided to drop down in between the next buildings – hoping to loose her pursuers in the crowd.

No such luck because just as she landed, Naruto and Sasuke blocked her in from both sides. "You don't have to be afraid of us! We ain't gonna hurt you!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Naruto!" Sakura berated once more from the rooftop above.

Forming the same four seals as before, the girl struck all three ninja with blasts of air before dashing past Sasuke and into the shrouded forest.

Sasuke winced as he got to his feet, watching carefully which direction she disappeared in. The attack could've been more devastating – had the girl more chakra to incorporate.

"Naruto! Why do you have to be so insensitive all the time!" Sakura punched Naruto over the head. "This is all your fault!"

Kakashi jumped down next to Sasuke and crossed his arms. "Maybe we need to take a different approach. Sasuke, follow her. She doesn't recognize us and probably thinks we're the ones that attacked her. Talk to her and try to bring her back here."

Sasuke nodded and leapt into the nearest tree before dashing into the forest.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! Why can't I go?" Naruto complained once more.

Sakura shook her head. "Because, moron, your people skills aren't exactly the best in the village." Inside Sakura: _But even so, if she hurts one hair on Sasuke-kun's head, I'll kill her myself!_

The girl raced through the forest, using the landscape and natural monuments to guide her back home. She didn't care how long it took, she'd go nonstop if she had to. Gathering wind with her remaining chakra, she used it to speed up her travel.

She made it home the next day and cautiously glanced around for any sign of additional ninja. If they had been able to get her mom, then they knew where she lived. Ambush or not, she had to get inside and see if it was still there. Leaping higher into one of the nearby trees, she found her backup weapons – some shurikens and a few kunai – and crept into the house below.

Everything inside was either smashed or broken – including the front door. Obviously the ninja had returned and tried desperately to find what it was they were after. Hopefully, they hadn't found it yet. Going into her mother's room, she knelt down in the corner and raised her hands in front of her. _Horse, Tiger._ "Dispel!"

The barrier around the secret spot lifted and punching through the floor, she brought up the two scrolls that everyone had been after. Holding them close, the image of her mother's dying face resurfaced. _Don't worry, mom. I'll protect these with my life._ She carefully placed them in her waist pack, along with her mother's headband, and went back outside.

In the beginning, there had been three. When it was just her and her mom, you could still call that an existence. Now, with everyone she cared for gone, she existed for only one purpose…

Revenge.

For years she had been chased and sought after. Well she was tired of running. If it came down to a final battle – she was going to win.

No sooner had she stepped into the open than three more ninja reveal themselves. "Only a fool would return here." One said.

"Thank you for finding them for us. We wouldn't have been able to retrieve them otherwise. Now hand 'em over."

Gritting her teeth, she knew it had been foolish to return, but there was no other way to ensure someone else didn't accidentally find them. "You'll have to kill me first." She replied darkly as she took out one of her kunai.

"I was looking forward to it…what?" Already the girl was in front of him, and he leaped back in surprise. She struck with her kunai and landed a hit to his stomach, before kicking him away.

She flipped into the open and quickly looked around for his friends. She found one smirking with his kunai in hand, but he didn't move to attack. _Shit, a decoy!_ But it was too late, because the third ninja emerged from the ground and jammed a kunai deep into her right thigh.

Crying out she rolled away and clutched her injury. _More earth users, huh? _Both ninja stood now side by side, slowly closing in on her. "Taking those scrolls will be easy now that she can't get away."

Unable to move, she knew she was going to have to fight. Forming the seals in her hand, she prayed she had enough chakra to execute the jutsu. _Tiger, Snake, Tiger…_

"Just how many shinobi does it take to capture one injured girl?"

The new voice alerted the exiled ninja to the newcomer and both looked up in alarm at a boy who appeared no more than 15 years of age, but wore the mark of Konoha proudly across his forehead. "The scrolls are just within our grasp! Take care of him, quickly! I'll watch the girl."

"Got it." The larger of the two ninja took two steps forward and smirked up at Sasuke. "You're gonna regret sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, brat."

"Is that so?" Sasuke said casually from behind him.

_He's fast!_ She thought.

Before the ninja could react, Sasuke elbowed him hard in the back of the head, sending him reeling.

_Rat, Horse, Dragon, Ox, Tiger_. The girl watched the boy perform the seals faster than she had ever seen. _But he's only about my age! Where did he receive such training?_

"Katon: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!" From Sasuke's mouth a rain of fire poured out and struck the mid air ninja. Crying out, the man's singed body disappeared into the brush. Turning to the second ninja, Sasuke smirked. He took one step towards him and the ninja took one unsettling step back.

Suddenly, a kunai came flying and landed deep in the ninja's eye – puncturing the skull and sending him to a quick and painful death. Sasuke was surprise and looked at the girl responsible. She had sweat pouring down her face, but she had enough strength to savagely rip the kunai from her leg and take a defensive knelt stance towards Sasuke.

With her bared teeth and blood-smeared face, she looked more like an animal now than a human. "Hey, we're on the same side." He tried to coax.

_She doesn't recognize us and probably thinks we're the ones that attacked her. _Kakashi-sensei's words came back to him.

"I am on no one's side! I exist alone!" She snarled. Even though she tried to keep up a brave front, the tears of exhaustion still shown in her eyes. _I'm not going to die here. I cannot die until I make them pay!_

"Look you can barely stand let alone fight with that leg. You move anymore and you're going to bleed to death." He explained. "We can tend to your wound back at the village. You'll be safe there."

"There is no place where I am safe. I have lived like this my whole life. I do not trust them and I surely don't trust you. Take one more step and I won't be the only one bleeding to death." She promised.

Sasuke put his hands up in a non-threatening manner and step back. "Fine. I won't come any closer, but please listen to what I have to say. We came across you and the other ninja by accident. If we hadn't shown up, you would've been killed for sure. You have to understand, we mean you no harm."

"I do not intend to explain myself to the enemy." She used a bit of her chakra and back flipped into the nearest tree that placed her safely away from Sasuke. The added weight on her leg made her stumble and she began to fall off the limb.

A strong hand steadied her and when she turned around, she was face to face with her supposed savior. "You see? Now before you run off again, you must know that if you return to the village it'll be as our guest, not captive. You can leave as soon as you're well."

The strain she had been putting on her body began taking its toll and she felt less and less like arguing with him. It was true that she wasn't in any condition to fight, but on the other hand once they had her where they wanted her – they also had the scrolls.

"You have my word."

"Eh?" The sound of his voice was so gentle – quite opposite from what she'd heard from him in battle. _Who is this person?_ Looking down, she quietly nodded. She didn't trust him, but it was the lesser of two evils at this point.

"Alright, first let's tend to your wound." Sasuke bent down and took out some gauze from his pack. The girl wore a tight black body suit with a midnight blue vest on top. The wound easily tore through the fabric, which made Sasuke wonder why she went into battle with so little armor.

After he dressed the wound, the girl stood up and prepared to follow him back to the village. She winced slightly as she placed a hand against the trunk of the tree for balance yet said nothing.

_Even after all that, she's still not complaining. Maybe she could teach that baka a thing or two._ Thinking of only one solution, Sasuke turned his back towards her and tilted his head to glance at her. "Hop on."

The girl looked over and saw to what he referred but blushed and shook her head. "I-I'm fine."

"You can't travel in your condition and this way it'll be faster." He replied logically.

"B-but I'm too heavy, you couldn't possibly…"

"Hmph, I'm stronger than I look." He smirked confidently. "Trust me."

Swallowing her nervousness, the girl slowly climbed onto his back. Her heart beat loudly in her ears and she tried to fight off the strange feelings.

"Yosh, hang on." Sasuke stood up easily and actually noticed how light she was. _She's lighter than even Sakura. How is she able to handle herself in combat with so little weight to throw around?_ He remembered how she'd gotten the jump on that first ninja. There had to be a trick to it. Deciding he'd have to wait to get his answer, Sasuke took aim at the next tree and took off back towards Konoha.

The girl felt the wind brush past her, easing her anxiety. No matter how high he jumped, she didn't once feel any fear that he'd let her fall. She felt completely safe in his arms where once she said she didn't feel safe anywhere. _This boy…_ Before she knew it, the lack of chakra and energy finally got the better of her and she fell asleep on his shoulder.

Glancing back he casually noticed her sleeping face and smirked. _I knew it. That battle was tough on her. But still, I have to admit…she did pretty well…_


	2. Ch 2: Equally Matched

Kindred Spirits

Chapter Two: Equally Matched

"Momma, what are those?" A small girl asked as her mother placed two scrolls underneath the floor.

The woman smiled after she placed the barrier on top. "These are family heirlooms. All the secrets to our strength and power is written in those scrolls."

"Why are you hiding them?"

Pulling the little girl into her lap, the woman tapped the girl's nose with her index finger. "Well, there are people out there who want our secrets and they'll do anything to get them. Just remember, no matter who it is, you can never let them know the things I teach you okay?" The woman held up a pinky, to which the little girl happily intertwined with her own. "Promise?"

"Promise!"

_Everything in my life has been to keep secrets. It didn't matter where we were, they always found us. We were always running…running…for a while, I was happy in that small cabin. I should've known it wouldn't last forever._

"_Don't Miyuki! Don't give it to them!"_

"Mother!" In a flash, the girl sat up in bed breathing heavily as sweat dripped down her temples. _It was just a dream… No, I'm still running._

"You were having a nightmare."

Glaring at the individual, she recognized the boy who'd carried her here. "You're still here?" She retorted instead.

He sat in a chair leaned up against the wall. He wore his village's bandana still and was clothed in the same blue and black outfit she remembered him wearing. "Ninjas might track you down here and attack, we didn't think it was safe." He replied. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed as if he were unwillingly babysitting a child.

She scoffed and looked away. "Oh, so it was an assignment." She said knowingly.

"No."

The answer was straight and simple, but shocked the girl enough that her head whipped back in his direction. This boy had stayed by her bedside because he _wanted_ to? No, he probably didn't trust her not to run off again. Gingerly touching her side, she noticed it was wrapped in bandages along with her thigh.

"You've been asleep for two days." The boy spoke again.

"Eh?"

He tilted his head towards her and smirked. "The battle must've worn you out."

She grit her teeth and turned away, crossing her arms. "I've been in worse scraps."

There were voices in the hall again and her first instinct was to run, but she refrained. She wasn't in any danger…yet. Glancing to her left, she saw the two scrolls were still safe within her waist pack as well as her other belongings.

The knock at the door was followed by several individuals walking in with smiles on their faces. There was the blond boy from before, as well as the pink hair girl, the silver haired adult and last was an older blond hair woman. This one carried herself with more dignity than the rest.

"Oh, Sasuke, you're still here?" Kakashi-sensei asked casually.

He stood up and ignored the girl's wide-eyed look. "More or less." He replied.

_So, it really wasn't an assignment._ The girl looked over as everyone took different places around the room. She felt uncomfortable with so many people watching her.

"So, how are you feeling?" Kakashi-sensei asked her.

She nodded and looked down nervously. "T-thank you for your hospitality."

"Don't mention it!" The pink haired girl replied. "We couldn't just leave you there injured."

A zapping sound on her left alerted her to the blond boy's actions and she quickly snatched the scrolls away from him. Naruto himself held his slightly burned finger in his mouth. "These scrolls will shock anyone not from my village who tries to open them. Remember that next time you get _curious_." She glared at him.

"Baka." The black hair boy muttered to himself.

Kakashi sighed at his student's impatience. "I guess we should begin with introductions." He pointed to himself. "My name's Kakashi. The blond one is…"

"Uzumaki Naruto! I'm training to become the next Hokage of my village." Naruto energetically interrupted.

The pink haired girl at the foot of the bed pointed to herself. "I'm Haruno Sakura."

The black haired boy kept his arms crossed but opened his eyes to look at her. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Kakashi pointed to the older woman at his side. "And this is Tsunade-sama. She's our present Hokage and leader of Hidden Leaf Village."

The girl got nervous again and looked down at the scrolls in her hand. "My name is Miyuki."

Tsunade pulled up the chair and carefully spoke to the girl. "Those ninja that attacked you, do you know who they were or what they were after?"

"The ninja…were exiles from different villages and…" She held the scrolls tighter. "They were after these. They hold the secret jutsu of my village."

"So you are ninja. What village are you from?" Tsunade asked.

Scoffing, Miyuki looked out the window. "I'd hardly call us anything at this point. Those of us still alive are in hiding and scattered across the land. But for those who care to remember, we're from the Hidden Village of Spirit." From her waist pack the girl took out her mother's bandana and held it up for the woman to see. On it were three triangles engraved so that they made up a large triangle.

The hokage looked visibly surprised and even Kakashi's eye widened a bit. "The village of spirit was an older tribe that existed more than 150 years ago."

"That's when three other villages allied against us and attacked our home. They demanded our secrets and scrolls and what they couldn't get from us, they experimented on the bodies and found out after one died." Miyuki explained. "My mother was the daughter of the surviving leader and so possessed the scrolls that everyone wanted: The Scroll of Strength and the Scroll of Mind."

"How long…have you existed like this?" Sakura asked sadly.

"Hmph, all my life. I've never had a place to call home nor a dream of my own to follow. If I exist it is merely for the sake of protecting a secret that was never truly mine to protect."

Upon hearing this, Sasuke took more interest in the conversation. His whole life has been nothing but revenge after his brother took everything from him. This girl was like him in that respect.

"I wonder if these ninja are all apart of the same organization." Tsunade wondered aloud.

"It's unlikely ninja from different groups would all be after the same thing for so long." Kakashi added.

"That's true." Standing up, the woman smiled down at Miyuki. "Well, you're welcome to stay here in Konoha until we find out who these ninja are working for."

"Thank you, but I can't afford the help of a major ninja village." Miyuki replied with a shake of her head.

"Don't get us wrong, it's not just for you. Our village looks out for everyone, no matter where they're from, and if ninja are the ones causing trouble, we're going to have to look into it sooner or later."

Miyuki looked up and slowly nodded. "O-okay."

As everyone started filing out, Kakashi handed Sasuke some keys. "Take her to 4-70. She'll be comfortable there."

Sasuke seemed surprised at first, but took the keys and nodded.

Miyuki watched everyone but Sasuke leave and thought to herself, _Maybe I'll be okay here, if only for a couple days…_

Sasuke himself tucked the keys away in his pocket and tilted his head back in her direction. "So, do you need more rest or are you ready to go?"

His demeanor returned to what it had been before – bored and unlikable. Were there two sides to him or what? Deciding it didn't matter either way, the girl nodded. "Give me five minutes and I'll be out."

He nodded once and walked out the open door, closing it behind him. Part of him wanted to ask her what exactly had happened. The nightmares she experienced sounded bad and reminded him of the terrors he experienced as a child. Every night it was the same sequence – he'd watch his mother and father, grandmother and grandfather, all slaughtered at the mere whim of his older brother. So many people had asked him what happened that he knew now he didn't want to be the one to ask. It wasn't something one wanted to relive…ever.

When the room opened once more, Miyuki stepped out dressed in her black suit and vest. "Ready." She stared at the ground.

Again all he could do was nod and lead her out of the hospital. Usually when it came to newcomers, Sasuke was especially cold. Only Sakura and Naruto had managed to break down his barriers, if only barely. Now he wanted to find out more about this girl but he refrained himself.

Something about her fighting style and perseverance intrigued him. He remembered this other missions when Sakura would say it was too tough and want to go home. Protecting those scrolls wasn't a mission or anything and yet this girl had the courage to keep fighting. If anything, he was going to keep an eye on her. Maybe he'd figure out why he was so curious about her.

The town outside the hospital seemed peaceful and happy, something completely foreign to Miyuki. She startled slightly when children ran by laughing and playing tag. Was this what a childhood was supposed to be like? She felt uneasy around so many people, her eyes watching each one – seeing if maybe they were targeting her from within the village. It wasn't unlikely, but Miyuki felt better once the crowd thinned out and Sasuke entered the residential part of the village.

It was a large apartment building that they stopped at and began walking up the flights of stairs to the fourth and last floor. The room was marked 4-70 just like Kakashi-sensei had instructed. Sasuke took out the keys to open the door and walked inside a bit before turning back around. "You'll be able to stay here for the time being." He held up the keys and waited for the girl to carefully walk in. She took them but refused to look him in the eye.

A bit perturbed, Sasuke stuck his hands into his pockets and walked back towards the door. "I'm next door if you need anything…"

"Ano…Uchiha-san."

Her timid voice and formal speech made him raise an eyebrow and glance back at her.

"I never did thank you…for before."

Still not looking up at him, Sasuke allowed himself a half smile and proceeded to leave the apartment. "Anytime."

Later that day, after settling into the apartment, Miyuki decided she wanted to find someplace to train and exercise so she didn't feel like she was wasting time. No matter what, she had to get stronger in order to get back at _them_. The clearing in the forest was easy to see from the fourth floor and taking a few of her weapons, she jumped down to the next rooftop which was a couple stories down, and rushed off to train.

Thankfully no one was there yet. Miyuki saw there were 6 training logs sticking vertically out of the ground, so she took out six shuriken. Getting a running start, she used the closest log as a boost to leap high into the air where she twisted her body and began falling upside down.

In each hand she held three shurikens – one for each target. Closing her eyes, she began thinking of their location from memory. _The posts are three meters apart, which means the stars have to be 2 centimeters apart when I throw them. _Adjusting her handling, she swung one arm and release three. _Now with the height and time difference I have to add more power in order to get the same distance from the second throw._ She compensated once again and threw the second set of shurikens.

Hiding in one of the trees nearby, Sasuke saw her jump up and come down so gracefully he wasn't sure if she was dancing or training. He didn't remember seeing such form since he caught Itachi practicing back at his village. He was even more amazed when she didn't aim for the sides of the posts, but at the very tops. When she landed, she faced his general direction and he noticed something else.

Gasping, his eyes went wide. _She did all that with her eyes closed?_

Opening her eyes, she smirked and moved her head until she looked directly at him. "Don't you have anything better to do than spy on me?"

Coming out of hiding, Sasuke hid his surprise with his usual "I don't really care about anything" stance. An idea came to him and he jumped up quickly taking out three kunai and throwing them all at once, he snagged three of her shurikens from the logs and pinned them to opposite trees. The kunai struck through the hole of each shuriken! "Just training."

Her smile widening, she got into a fighting stance that reminded him of Neji's. Where the body was relaxed, but seemed poised like a metal spring waiting for battle. "Is that a challenge?"

Most of their throwing weapons gone it would be a taijutsu-ninjutsu sparring match that actually interested Sasuke. Ever since he'd seen her fight before, he had wanted to test out his own skills against her. His smile reflected hers and all he said was, "Come."

She did and the speed was just what Sasuke was hoping for. He blocked her first sideways kick by crossing his arms in front of him. Then, copying the move Kakashi-sensei once caught him with, he twisted his wrist and caught hold of one of her ankles.

That didn't stop her though, because instead she dropped her head down and used her other leg to knock him in the chest. The blow released her other foot and Sasuke was still mid air when she began her first seals. _Sheep. Horse. Dragon._ "Earth Dragon Missile!" Rocks from the ground lifted up and assaulted Sasuke who barely avoided them once he landed.

He managed to see a pattern through it all and kicked the last one back at her.

Miyuki gasped and leaned to the side to avoid the single projectile. But now with her weight unevenly placed, Sasuke had a chance for a counterstrike. _Rat. Horse. Dragon. Ox. Tiger._ Miyuki remembered the sequence from the battle before and dropped the rest of her weight, landing upside down on her hands.

"Fire Dragon Flame Missile!" Sasuke blew out the fireballs from his mouth and aimed them where he knew she would have to move next.

Again she surprised him, because the next move she made was leaping into the air from her hands and twirling with that same amazing speed. The air around her deflected the fireballs to her sides and she landed unscathed.

When it came to hand-to-hand fighting and ninja arts, they seemed evenly matched. Sasuke wouldn't let it end there though, he rushed at her and took out his last kunai. Miyuki did the same and the two met in the middle of all the posts, their kunai locked in an X between them.

"You've got some skills." She said through gritted teeth.

"Hmph, this ends here!" Sasuke raised his leg up to strike her kunai arm while at the same time lowering his kunai to point it at her neck. They both froze and Sasuke smirked in victory. "Looks like I win…" His voice caught in his throat because somehow right after being struck, Miyuki had dropped the kunai – making it look like the kick succeeded just the way he wanted it to, but then she ended up catching it with her other hand and was now tapping it against the side of his neck. Should they have continued the move, both would have been fatal blows.

It was a dead draw.

Never before had anyone matched him move for move like that before.

Smirking, Miyuki withdrew her kunai first and placed it back in her leg sheath. "Thanks for allowing me to fight against you, Uchiha Sasuke." She bowed and went about retrieving her weapons. It had been a good battle and she felt a little better being able to hold her own against such an opponent. But truth be told those that sought after her were far stronger and she was going to have to work harder if she ever plans to defeat them.

"W-wait." Sasuke wondered why he was stuttering, but chalked it up to after-battle anxiety. "That fighting style. You had a defense for everything that came your way, from any direction."

Miyuki shrugged casually. "When you are in constant battle and do nothing but run for a living, you get good at defending yourself."

He wanted to ask for help, but was in no position to ask someone, who was still pretty much a stranger, anything at all. He scratched the back of his head and wondered how lame he must look right now. Shikamaru's voice already echoed in the back of his mind. "_You let yourself get matched by a girl."_ But there was no denying it. Strength through experience was what real ninja depended on.

Noticing how upset he looked, Miyuki came over and smiled to get his attention. "Hey don't feel so down. If you want, I can spar with you anytime you want." She suggested. Just then her stomach growled and a light blush tinted her cheeks as she looked away in embarrassment.

Lifting his lips in that cocky half-smile he wore whenever he was around Naruto, Sasuke shot a thumb towards the village. "Come on. Dinner is on me."

Smiling, she nodded and walked with him back out of the forest. She liked this Sasuke. He was nicer than when he was around other people. Miyuki wondered if there was a reason for his alter ego, but thought it best to enjoy the moment and remain silent until later.

Sasuke took Miyuki to the restaurant that was furthest from Naruto's favorite ramen hut for the mere fact that he didn't want to get caught with the girl and have to answer the energetic boy's snide questions. He wanted a quiet evening, like usual, but this time he wasn't alone.

For the most part, Sasuke kept quiet and other than thanking him for the food, Miyuki did the same. _What makes it so hard for Sakura to keep this quiet?_ The evening was cool, but not as chilly as it had been nights before and Sasuke enjoyed the casual walk home beneath the moon's glow.

"Uchiha-san," Miyuki began just above a whisper.

Sasuke continued to walk with his hands dug into his pockets but replied, "Nani?"

"You…seem different than the others here. There's something that sets you apart from Uzumaki-san and Haruno-san. Even the other villagers seem distant to you."

"I am different. No matter what happens, no matter what I have to do, I have to get stronger." He replied. For most people, they knew exactly what that meant. But this girl didn't know a thing about him and so did not reply with what he expected.

"My people believe the strength of Chakra comes from the strength of your very spirit." She turned to him and smiled gently. "You will find the strength you're looking for, Uchiha Sasuke. I'm sure of it."

"Eh?" His eyebrows raised and his mouth fell open just slightly. The moment was over quickly and he looked down at the ground. "Aren't you…gonna ask me why?"

Clasping her hands behind her back she shook her head. "Nope, everyone has their reasons, and no one can truly understand or judge someone else's reasons because they haven't experienced the same life."

Sasuke thought about that for a moment and glancing over, he saw the moon cast a gentle blue hue over her long black hair. _When I think about her and Sakura, the two are almost complete opposites. Sakura is always controlling and judgmental about everything around her. She thinks she knows me just because we went to school together. This girl…she's carefree and accepting of whatever comes her way, but still remains strong enough to change the future to her will._

The more Sasuke got to know Miyuki, the more he liked spending time with her. He thought the feeling strange, but shrugged it off and both returned to their respective apartments for a good night's sleep.


	3. Ch 3: Sasukes Mission

Kindred Spirits

Chapter Three: Sasuke's Mission

Kakashi stood before Tsunade calmly as the Hokage looked over the report just brought in to her. "So there was no sign of Miyuki's mother, huh?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Not only that, but any blood or remains of a battle were carefully erased. If it hadn't been for my Sharingan, I wouldn't have noticed it either."

Frowning, she put the papers down. "Why would someone go through all that trouble to erase such a seemingly small skirmish?"

"My thoughts are they took the woman's body in order to get any clues to the secret jutsus they're after. Secondly, if the girl has any bloodline limit, they could possibly learn that through her blood."

Tsunade raised her elbows to rest on her table placed her chin on the back of her hands with a sigh. "That doesn't explain why they would clean all the rest of the blood. It's a method one would use when they didn't want to be caught or leave any clues for the enemy to find."

"Other ninja?" Kakashi wondered. "There are a lot of different exiled ninja involved from numerous villages." Pausing in thought, he added. "Should we send out ANBU to find out more?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Even if we did, we don't know where to start. There's too much we don't know." A knock at the door made both adults turn. "Come in."

The doorknob turned with a click and Sasuke walked in casually. "You sent for me?"

"Yes, I have a special mission for you." Tsunade addressed the youth. "The girl, Miyuki, you've made friends with her?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked away. "I wouldn't call us friends, but I've seen her around."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. _There's a new side to you after all, Sasuke-kun._

Tsunade smirked as well, but stood up and took that authoritive tone she always had to use with Naruto. "From today forth you will be assigned to guard and protect Miyuki. If any other ninja attack, I want to know immediately."

Sasuke looked back and held his mouth half open in surprise.

"In addition," Tsunade continued. "You will be required to report any information she confides to you. I have a feeling she knows more about this than she's letting on. This will be considered a level A-rank mission. Do you understand, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded. "Understood."

"Good, you're dismissed." Tsunade waited until he left, before sitting back down. "That should give us a little more intel than we currently have."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure this should involve Sasuke? Wouldn't Sakura or Ino be better? Miyuki would confide in another girl more, wouldn't she?"

Tsunade leaned back. "No, I think above anyone else, Sasuke has the most to learn from this mission. The two are alike in ways we can't understand and now he has someone like him that he can talk to where once he was alone in his fight."

Sasuke laid back on his bed, hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling in thought. Despite the time he'd spent with Miyuki he hadn't even bothered thinking about her present situation. As far as he understood it, ninja from different villages were hunting down the girl's scrolls – scrolls which contained the techniques and justu used in Miyuki's Hidden Village of Spirit. Just recently her mom had been victimized and killed before her and yet Miyuki hadn't mentioned it once. The only reason Sasuke knew even that much was because of the night terrors she had both at the hospital and last night.

He didn't know much else, but its possible that she was the only remaining survivor…the only one left of her people. _Hmph…only one…I know the feeling all too well._ But unlike Sasuke, Miyuki didn't shut everyone else out completely. She found the energy to smile where once he had lost all reasons for happiness.

The wall between their rooms was relatively thin and Sasuke heard Miyuki begin her katas even before he had woken up early that morning. Tsunade had summoned him and by the time he'd returned, she had already left. Not wanting to appear needy or clingy, Sasuke gave the girl her space and planned to find her shortly.

He dressed in a red top and blue jean shorts for the day but still wore his ninja headband beneath his bangs. He packed some light weapons and made his way out of the apartment. As soon as he locked up and turned towards the stairs, Sakura was walking up to greet him.

He withheld the urge to roll his eyes and stopped as she met up with him. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." Her smile widened, but something about it seemed rehearsed. He didn't hate Sakura, but after so many years of non-stop persistence, she became more of a nuisance than anything. He'd told her once that she was annoying, but it didn't seem to slow her down. At least Ino gave up once they graduated from the academy.

"Yo." He said in his normal, dislikable tone.

"I was wondering if maybe you were free for lunch today?" She clasped her hands behind her back sweetly, but all Sasuke could see was the white-eyed, anti-god he'd come to dub as Sakura's alter ego. She usually emerged when Naruto pissed her off. It made the sweet innocent Sakura seem like a façade.

"Nope, don't want to. Besides, I already have plans." He started walking towards the stairs and waved goodbye.

"Oh, I see…" The pink haired girl remained behind sadly. Why was it always like this? Even being in the same group – nothing had changed. Would Sasuke always be this cold to her? She was beginning to think she should just give up.

Sasuke went first into the market, wondering if maybe she would be there, but didn't expect it. Not finding her, he knew the next best place to look.

The training grounds.

As a child, Sasuke would spend every free moment he could training. At first it was to gain the acceptance of his father. Now… _Hmph, I guess things really haven't changed since then. I'll still train to get stronger…_ He was actually glad his intuition had been right. If she had been walking around looking at things to buy like other girls, it just wouldn't be the same Miyuki. Thinking about it, did she even have money to spend? Sasuke grew up with privileges because of who he was. Miyuki didn't have that and she didn't have missions to make money from either. Life was only going to get tougher for her from here on out.

When he got to the training grounds, he glanced around and was surprised when he didn't find her there after all. Just then, a musical sound reached his ears and it seemed to be coming from the river. _A flute maybe?_ Following it, he arrived just shy of the clearing to the river, but remained hidden when he found Miyuki sitting on a rock by the water's edge. The melody was so soft and peaceful Sasuke didn't want to disturb her. He watched silently as he fingers bent and straightened, making the notes of the memorized song. Her eyes were closed and all Sasuke could do was stare in wonder. Catching himself acting so childish, he shook his head and convinced himself he was spying on her because it was his mission.

Suddenly the music stopped and Miyuki opened her eyes, getting a smirk on her face. "You never learn, do you?"

Gasping, Sasuke was shocked that even while playing such an instrument, Miyuki could still detect her surroundings enough to catch him. Was he really that obvious? Preparing to come out of hiding, Sasuke stood up and took one step forward.

Eyes widening, his body locked into a battle stance and his kunai instantly appeared in his grasp when six ninja leapt from the opposite side of the river and surrounded Miyuki on three sides.

"Took you guys long enough to find me." Miyuki stood up and casually put her instrument away, replacing it instead with her kunai.

"You're outnumbered, _girl._ Unless, of course, you want to end up like your mother?" One of them smirked confidently.

Miyuki narrowed her eyes at him. "What have you done with my mother?" She demanded.

The mercenary placed a fist on his hip and shrugged. "You know, it's strange, no matter how many pieces they cut her up into, they can't figure out your secrets. So that's where you come in."

"You bastards!" She grit her teeth in anger. _I can take out two by surprise, but the other four will have 1.6 seconds to attack my unprotected back._ Smirking to cover up her nervousness, Miyuki says instead. "Six against one? Don't you think that's…"

"Make that six against two." Sasuke leapt out of the bushes and quickly landed back to back with Miyuki.

Shocked, she half looked at him. "When did you…?"

"Later. We have more pressing concerns." He cut her off.

"Right." She felt instant relief by his presence and wondered if it was because this was now more of a fair fight or maybe because it was Sasuke who was there.

"One more kid doesn't make a difference. Get 'em!"

Wanting to reserve her chakra to get her out of a bind later, Miyuki fought hand to hand instead. Sasuke had his hands full with two of the enemy on his side and couldn't manage to find the third. Sharingan activated instantly when the battle began and glancing momentarily behind him, he noticed Miyuki holding her own just fine.

Miyuki avoided another attack from her opponents and round-housed two into the river. Grabbing an exploding tag, she quickly wrapped her kunai and let it fly into the cliff on the other side of the river. Large chunks of rock cascaded down right on top of the now helpless ninja.

When her third adversary thought he had an opening, she kicked horizontally – making him have to evade with a jump. Knowing that was what he was going to do, Miyuki grabbed a hold of both his hands and slung him in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke himself landed a solid punch to one ninja's jaw – slamming him back. Quickly bringing out his steel string, he grabbed hold of a second enemy and pulled him clear off the ground and over his head. Without even turning around, he heard both airborne ninja slam into each other and fall to the unforgiving earth.

Miyuki formed her seals and when she landed, she began to spin. Sasuke was mesmerized at her grace and once again wondered if she was incorporating a dance somehow. Then he noticed the wind speed pick up and watched the first ninja he punched get lifted into the air by the now manifested tornado.

Ceasing her spinning and skidding to a stop, Miyuki smiled in Sasuke's direction. "He's all yours."

Mirroring her smile he leapt up and does his lion combo, throwing the ninja into the river with his friends. When he came down, both went back to back. "There's still one more."

Observing her surroundings, she nodded. "Yep."

The air was still as they carefully searched for the enemy. At once, both look over to the side and shout, "There!"

Miyuki made her seals and slammed both palms down against the ground, lifting an earthen wall behind the camouflaged ninja. Should anyone else look, they'd only see through the ninja into the forest. He was completely clear. Sasuke ran forward and kicked him back, making him collide into the newly formed wall with bone-shattering impact.

In Sasuke's mind, he couldn't believe what good battle instincts they had together. _Unlike Naruto – who doesn't know the meaning of the word "Plan"._ Afterwards, he noticed quite quickly that the bodies of their fallen enemy were gone. "Hey, they disappeared."

Miyuki wiped the seat from her forehead with the back of her hand. "Yeah, they're good at that." Walking back to the riverbank, she dipped her hands into the cool water and cleaned the blood from her knuckles, arms, and face.

Sasuke watched her casual demeanor. "Does this…happen all the time to you?"

"Yep, after two or three years I began to expect it and made sure to prepare for it. It's really…all I could do."

Miyuki continued to clean while Sasuke stared at his misshapen reflection in the water. _During battle there was nothing but strength and precise calculation behind her attacks. And she hasn't even had what you could call an academy to learn from at all. When I think about Sakura and Ino, both are too violent and act like a tomboy to even try to be girls. Miyuki retains a state of grace and beauty while still being strong and dependable._ The shock registered instantly and Sasuke wanted to hit himself. _Wait, beauty? What the hell am I thinking?_

"Uchiha-san…" Miyuki called to get his attention.

Looking up, Sasuke got sprayed in the face with water and his bangs clumped around his shocked face. Miyuki began to giggle, but stopped when she thought he might actually get mad. Fists formed in his hands, but after a moment, Sasuke himself started to laugh and wipe the water away. Squirting him again, Miyuki got reflected and the water bounced back at her. Both started splashing the other and by the time they were finished, it wasn't sure which one was more soaked. But throughout it all, their laughter rang together for no one but themselves to hear.

Kneeling before a shadowed man, the injured ninja from the river (those that had not been carried away unconscious) reported their failure and prayed they'd see the light of the next day.

"So…the girl defending against your attack? You took what six men with you this time?" The standing man's voice was deep and reverberated slightly.

The ninja wisely lowered his head until it was touching the floor. "She was not alone. The boy Uchiha Sasuke from the nearby Hidden Village of Leaf fought with her."

"Did he now?" The man sounded slightly surprised. "Talk about catching two birds with one stone. With my new technique, both could easily join our ranks."

"There's one more thing." The mercenary thought to mention. "The cooperation the two shared in battle was uncanny. I've never seen anything like it before." Yes, that was what scared him the most. Not a word had been spoken yet their attacks were so easily incorporated and finished by the other person.

"That makes sense. With the boy's Sharingan and her _innate_ abilities, they two would almost be acting as a single body. But that's what makes them all the more vital for our cause. It seems more planning is in order."

Both Sasuke and Miyuki laid out in the grass, bathing in the sun to dry off from their previous escape. Sasuke had his hands behind his head again and his eyes were closed as the wind blew over his body.

Taking a deep breath, Miyuki looked up at the clouds with a smile. "Those mercenaries must be running out of members by now." She giggled. "That fight was almost too easy." Glancing over, she stared at Sasuke as his bangs danced slowly on the autumn air. "So, what's with the red eyes? They suddenly changed color during battle."

Opening his eyes, he met her questioning gaze. "You don't know about the Uchiha bloodline limit?"

"Hmph, up until I met you, I hadn't even heard of the Uchiha clan to begin with."

This brought a smirk to Sasuke's lips. Everyone he knew either feared him or wanted to make friends because of his Sharingan. "It's a trait that is granted to only a few of the Uchiha clan. With it, once I see a technique I can copy it or if I want to, create a defense for it."

"Wow, sounds really helpful." Miyuki admired.

"It can be." He replied. "You know Kakashi-sensei has one too. With it he's become known as the copy ninja – learning thousands of techniques from his enemies." _But I still don't know why he has only one Sharingan if he isn't somehow connected to the clan. I've never been able to ask him about it either._

A little later, Sasuke walked Miyuki back to her apartment and secretly left to report to Tsunade. She was going to want to know about the recent attack.

"I understand. Continue surveillance. I'll increase security around the village. Maybe we can stop them before they attack next time." Tsunade locked eyes with Sasuke. "And there will be a next time. Don't let your guard down."

Sasuke nodded once and rose from his one knee position. "Right." Leaving the Hokage's room behind, he hurried out of the building – feeling uneasy with Miyuki unguarded. As he walked through the front doors back outside, he was once again confronted by none other than Sakura.

She seemed surprised to see him there and walked over to meet him. "Hey Sasuke, I didn't see you around at all today. Where have you been?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I've been busy." He looked over towards the apartment building and tried to make out the nearby surroundings in case those ninja had found out where Miyuki was staying.

Noticing Sasuke wasn't really paying particular attention to her, Sakura knit her brows with worry. "You've changed lately."

Looking back, Sasuke frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." She insisted. Pausing, she looked away sadly. "It's that girl."

"Who Miyuki?"

"Ever since she got here – you're different somehow. You ignore the rest of us like we don't even exist. Naruto even says he hasn't seen you around since we got back from our last mission."

"I don't see why I have to explain myself to you, but…" He paused and thought about what exactly he liked about hanging around Miyuki. "I guess it's…cause I'm not alone anymore."

"Eh?"

"I can't explain it but somehow she understands things about me without me having to tell her." Deciding he had chatted long enough, Sasuke began walking back home and waved goodbye over his shoulder. "See ya."

Sakura watched him leave and couldn't help but feel hurt at the way he treated her. _Sasuke, I'm happy for you, really I am. But…sad at the same time. Why is it you could never look at me with those eyes…the way you look at her?_

Sasuke finally made it to his apartment and was about to unlock the door, when Naruto came running up almost completely out of breath. "Sasuke, man I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What do _you_ want?" So many people had interrupted him that day.

"Hey, hey, I heard about your mission to protect Miyuki! God am I jealous! I heard that…hey what the hmmrpph!" Naruto squirmed as Sasuke clamped a hand tightly around his big mouth.

Dragging Naruto down the hallway a bit, Sasuke punched the energetic brat upside the head. "Could you keep it down? Do you want the whole village to know our conversation?"

Naruto winced slightly, but instantly began ranting again. "So I heard this girl can really fight and I had to come see for myself! Do you think she could teach me a technique or two? Please, please pretty please?"

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "How exactly did you find out?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment just like when he used to get caught by Iruka-sensei for spraying graffiti all over the Hokage memorial wall. "Well, since there haven't been any interesting missions, I was staying around on Tsunade's rooftop waiting for something good to come in when I heard you tell her about that ninja attack! I didn't know you were on a mission. No _wonder_ I haven't seen you around! So how about it? Will you ask her to teach me?"

Sasuke firmly crossed his arms. "No, in fact I don't want you to tell anyone we even had this conversation."

"Eh? Why's that?"

Sasuke punched him again for good measure. "Baka, my mission is a secret. You and your big mouth will blow my cover."

"Oh…is that so…damn."

Leaving the now depressed Naruto behind, Sasuke opened his door and quickly went inside before his friend could start up again with more annoying questions. He just hoped Miyuki didn't hear any of that or it was going to make his job that much harder. He'd have to check up on her later and gauge how things went.

Unfortunately for him, it was too late. Leaning with her back to the door, Miyuki grit her teeth and her fists shook with anger. All this time she had been deceived. Well, she had wasted enough time dawdling in this village. It was time she exacted her revenge and it looked like she was ultimately alone from here on out. "Goodbye, Uchiha Sasuke. Maybe we never cross paths again."


	4. Ch 4: Betrayed

Kindred Spirits

Chapter Four: Betrayed

Leaping through the forest as fast as her legs would carry her, Miyuki traveled away from Konoha and straight towards her destination. Her mother had long discovered the mercenary camp, but didn't want to risk Miyuki in a preemptive strike. Now the young girl didn't care as long as she made them pay. She knew there had to be 50-60 members there right about now. She also knew she'd only get through 30 or so before her chakra ran out.

She tried to keep a certain black haired ninja boy out of her thoughts because every time she saw his image, pain would rip through her heart again. What she didn't understand is why it was bothering her to this extent. They'd known each other for what…2 days? 3 days? She'd known her mother all her life and had felt less pain back then than she did at his betrayal now.

"_Ninjas might track you down here and attack, we didn't think it was safe." _

"_Oh, so it was an assignment." _

"_No."_

"Liar!" She missed the next limb and stumbled out of the canopy, bouncing off a second limb before barely managing to land a piece of what you would call a landing. Unable to pull her self upright, Miyuki fell to her knees and dropped her head to the ground. Blood dripped from a laceration on her leg, but she barely noticed. It seemed like the pain of everything she'd been trying so hard to ignore crashed into her like a tidal wave. Had his mere presence protected her that much?

_But he was only there because he was ordered to! _And what's more, if Konoha gave Sasuke such a mission, it was because they were waiting for their chance to take the scrolls. In the end, the Hidden Village of Leaf was no different than the other mercs and assassins sent after her. If he ever did see her again, it would at the end of her kunai and she would send him to death's door personally.

Digging into her pockets, she took out her mother's forehead protector and proudly tightened it around her head. She was an avenger now. She would do what she had to…for the sake of revenge.

Gathering herself off the ground, Miyuki wiped away the sweat and tears and leapt back up into the trees, continuing towards the camp. She shut out the ideas of Sasuke and focused instead on her plan of attack. These exiled ninja were working for someone and that someone was the one who had her mother's body and knew about the scrolls enough to put so much effort into retrieving them. Since she knew _who_ they were, the next question was where they were and one of these ninja underdogs were going to tell her.

She stopped when she saw the light of a campfire and instantly jumped down in the center of their "hideout". At once all the thugs turned towards her and were shocked at her sudden appearance. "Hey, ain't that the girl we's supposed to capture?" One ninja stupidly pointed out.

A second, more evil looking hooligan lifted his rather large sword across his shoulders. "Yep that's her."

"Well, congratulations…" Kunai in hand she lowered her head and smirked darkly. "You found me."

Sasuke exited his apartment and casually walked over to Miyuki's. He'd gone over his words dozens of times, but he still couldn't get his stomach out of his chest. Knocking on the door twice, he coughed in one last attempt to calm himself down. When Miyuki appeared, she took one look at Sasuke and tilted her head with an even expression. "Uchiha-san…did you need something?"

Sasuke couldn't look into her eyes, or any part of her face for that matter, and looked away quickly for fear he'd forget what he'd come to say. "Um…well, if you weren't busy, I mean if you are that's ok, but if you're not I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go for a walk downtown." _Dammit! Why the hell can't I talk right?_ He held back his comment of self-hatred and waited for an answer.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling well."

Surprised, Sasuke looked up for the first time and was merely greeted with the door closing in his face. He stood there a moment, trying to figure out what just happened. He wasn't hurt too much about the answer, but the coldness in her voice alerted him to the possibility that something was seriously wrong. _Oh hell, don't tell me she heard that idiot earlier. I knew I should've kicked his ass out of here faster._

Suspecting he wasn't going to get an answer from the front door a second time, Sasuke leapt up a level to the rooftop of the building and maneuvered to the back of the apartment. Focusing his chakra at his hands and feet, Sasuke scaled from the roof down to where Miyuki's kitchen window would be. Thankfully she was in the main room with her back to him. _Sharingan!_ Activating his bloodline limit, Sasuke instantly saw that the Miyuki there now was nothing more than a shadow replication.

Letting go, Sasuke landed back down on the floor and cursed to himself. _Shit, she could be miles from here now and I have no way to track her down!_

Just then Kakashi appeared nearby and looked at his student. "I've been told to report to you that the ninja found hanging around the village have mysteriously all regrouped and are heading East away from here."

Again Sasuke cursed and ran up to his teacher. "That's because their reason for being here has moved. Miyuki found out about my mission and left the village. She probably headed East too and that's the reason the ninja…"

"Say no more. I'll get Naruto and Sakura and we'll catch up to you." Kakashi disappeared without even having to hear a word of acknowledgment while Sasuke ran towards the village exit.

As he passed the gates, he skidded to a halt.

FLASH!

"_Took you guys long enough to find me." _

The memory of the attack earlier came back to him. "She knew the ninja were out there already, waiting for the opportunity…" Sasuke thought out loud.

FLASH!

"_After two or three years I began to expect it and made sure to prepare for it."_

"Which means if they're heading East…" He looked in the opposite direction. "Then they're following another of her kage bushin and the real one went West!" Going through the village and out the other side, Sasuke knew there was no time to tell Kakashi. He just hoped they'd figure it out and show up in time to lend their aide. _If she's going to where I think she's going, there's no way the two of us will be able to handle them all. Dammit this is all my fault!_

True Sasuke hadn't been the one to open his big, fat, foul-smelling mouth, but it was his mission – so he should've been more careful about what she heard. It was too late to worry about that now though. Right now Sasuke had to make sure the only surviving member of the Hidden Village of Spirit didn't get herself killed.

Already eight men lay strewn around the lone girl and her hands were covered in their blood. "I'm going to ask you again, where is the man that hired you?" In her right hand was her kunai and in her left, between each of her fingers, were shurikens.

"What are you going to do if we refuse?" A voice from the surrounding crowd demanded with much less confidence than the last one. "You can't kill all of us!"

She tilted her head in amusement and tensed her muscles. "We'll see what you say when I take down twenty more of your friends right before your eyes." Smirking once more she locked her gaze with the closest victim. "It's amazing what seeing precious life extinguished in the blink of an eye can do to a person."

Sasuke moved from branch to branch keeping his eyes locked ahead for any sign of the fleeing girl. The anxiety he felt at that moment had only been experienced one other time in his life. When a young Sasuke returned home from the academy, he noticed with frightening realization that the usually active members of his clan were absent. No one was in the streets at all and to make things worse, shurikens and kunai were scattered all over the walls along with unnamed blood. Sasuke remembered running through town finding more and more bloodshed all the while praying to the gods his parents hadn't also fallen victim to this strange attack.

That anxiety, that cold fear – it was the same then as it was now. Except at the end of the road, he hoped he didn't find Miyuki in the same state that he'd found his parents.

Sharingan caught sight of some blood on a lower limb and he changed his direction to double-check it. Running his fingers across the surface, the red liquid stuck to his fingers and he could tell it was fresh. He just hoped it wasn't hers. Continuing on, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _Don't die…Miyuki. Don't you dare die._

It was an hour later when Sasuke came to the clearing where the mercenary camp once lay. What greeted him reminded him of the vision of death Itachi had once inflicted upon him with Mengekyou Sharingan. It seemed every inch of the forest floor from the puddles of red-brown slush below to about six feet up the trunk of all the trees was covered in blood and carnage.

"What the hell happened here?"

The clashing of metal reached his ears and he looked over to see Miyuki leap backwards into the clearing, fighting what appeared to be an exiled ninja from the Hidden Village of Cloud. Miyuki's battle suit was torn in several places and from the neck down she was covered in both blood and dirt – so much that Sasuke couldn't tell if she was seriously injured or not.

Miyuki held off the large sword being used against her with her little kunai and it was obvious she was exhausted. Her counterstrikes were sloppy – not to mention her footwork was at a disadvantage in the messy terrain. What caught Sasuke by surprise wasn't any of that, but instead the murderous intent radiating off Miyuki in waves and the blood thirst evident in her eyes and expression. Was this really the same girl?

Forced back by the heavy strike meant to slice her head in two, Miyuki attempted to maneuver to the side when her foot slipped and she fell back into the mud. Her opponent smirked and swung his sword in a long horizontal arc towards his momentarily defenseless victim.

"Miyuki!" Sasuke jumped forward and barely intercepted the blow – his entire form jolting from the sheer power. Both Miyuki and the mercenary showed surprise, but that didn't stop the exile from pushing harder on his blade.

Sasuke stood over Miyuki, his kunai held flat against the oversized weapon. As the ninja pressed harder, Sasuke was forced to add his other hand to hold him off and the edges of the knife began to cut into his hand – the blood dripping onto Miyuki's body below – the girl herself still frozen in shock.

Knowing he wouldn't last long standing over her, Sasuke shoved some of his chakra into his feet and pushed back on the ninja – getting enough distance to swing a roundhouse to the face. The chakra already in his feet added power to the blow and the swordsman was knocked a few yards back where he fell to one knee.

Sasuke smirked and moved out from above Miyuki.

Miyuki remained on her bottom, hands keeping her upright behind him. When she finally found her voice she shouted, "Who said you could interfere?" She shot to her feet, angered once more, and threw her dagger at the enemy. The ninja easily deflected it with a swing of his sword, but Miyuki leapt up and caught it. His balance thrown off he was unable to bring up any defense and the girl jammed her kunai down his open mouth.

Quickly pushing off his body before he fell back dead, Miyuki flipped and landed back in the mud with a light splash. Sasuke stood silently behind her and reached out a hand. "Just let me explain…"

"Get out of here, shinobi." She half turned in his direction and glared at him. "You have no business here." Seeing a survivor trying to sneak away, Miyuki completely ignored Sasuke and jumped over him, throwing the large shuriken from her back that she'd stolen from one of her earlier victims. The flying metal nearly struck Sasuke but instead cut off the extended arm of its target.

Screaming, the merc clasp the gushing wound and fell to his knees in agony. Miyuki rushed in front of him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, hoisting him up as she glared into his eyes. "Where is the one who hired you?"

Knowing he was going to probably bleed to death anyway, the ninja stuttered a response – any previous loyalty shattering beneath her cold stare. "T-there's a c-cave, on the border between the Earth Country and Rain Country. That's where they are!"

The exile proceeded to plead for mercy, but instead an evil smirk rose to Miyuki's lips. She dropped his form and slammed a punch to his head. He bounced off the ground where Miyuki straddled him and continued to beat him relentlessly.

Sasuke was almost frozen with fear at the difference in attitude. "Miyuki stop! You're going to kill him! You found out what you wanted to so…"

"This is what you get punch for taking punch my mother punch and everything else from me!" Deciding she'd beaten him enough, Miyuki wrapped her hands around his throat and _squeezed_. "Who's defenseless now?"

Sasuke knew his words fell upon deaf ears. Nothing he could say would snap her out of this rage. "…!"

_FLASH!_

One of the cocky sound ninja foolishly attacked a cursed-powered Sasuke and in an instant he had the boy's arms pulled behind him with a foot between his shoulder blades.

"You seem to be proud of your arms." Sasuke commented with a dark voice. The rush and desire for revenge for his comrades was the only thing circling in his mind.

Sasuke pressed a little harder and the sound ninja turned in fear and stuttered, "S-stop it…"

All the while Sakura knelt watching everything, her body shaking with fear. He remembered she was there, but didn't bother to think how she was taking all this.

Pulling a little harder…a little more…

SNAP!

The boy's arms cracked out of their sockets and possibly broke all together. He screamed out in pain and everyone present jolted at the brutality.

Glancing back to the last enemy standing, Sasuke evilly smirked. "That leaves just you." The ninja in question instantly began to shake with newfound fear of his own. Turning to him, Sasuke's grin widened. "You better entertain me more than he did."

He closed in on his next target, completely ignoring the beaten Sakura to his right. She didn't matter right now. These men, they had been the ones who hurt her and he would make them suffer.

"STOP!" He heard her scream and felt her arms wrap around him from behind. Almost instantly he turned to her with his Sharingan activated eyes and almost used his anger against her. The thrill of battle made holding back against an ally versus fighting the enemy almost impossible to distinguish. Even now it was as if a voice in his mind was demanding he add her blood to that already spilled. When he looked into her emerald eyes, he felt the anger disappear and froze with indecision. "Please…stop."

_FLASH!_

The ninja's thrashing ceased and Miyuki stood up slowly – the blood from her last victim dripping off her closed fist. In a dark voice she said, "You stare at me with those criticizing eyes…" Turning around she shouted, "But until you've experienced what I have – don't judge me!"

Finally finding his voice, Sasuke spoke up against the girl, "But I have experienced it! More than you realize!"

"Shut up!" She cried out in enraged anguish. "I don't believe you!" Running at him, she raised a fist and Sasuke neither dodged nor attempted to block the attack.

The blow struck him soundly and Sasuke fell to the forest floor. Wiping the blood from his lip, he slowly lifted himself off the ground back to his feet.

"Is this all the mighty Uchiha Clan has to offer?" Miyuki taunted.

Staring at her with cool black eyes, he replied, "I won't fight you because we're comrades."

"Comrades? Isn't that someone you trust with your life? I'm not from your village and I sure as hell don't trust _you_. Where do you get off calling our meeting anything but a mistake?"

The words hurt Sasuke, but he knew he had to make her understand the truth. "Yes, it was my mission to look after you and protect you – but I would've done it anyway to make sure you were safe!"

Chakra and energy long leaving her, Miyuki ran at Sasuke with only anger fueling her actions. This time her blow was weak and her target easily sidestepped the messy throw. She repeated her punches but was unable to land a solid hit. She grit her teeth and tried harder but missed once more. Unable to stop herself, Miyuki collapsed to the ground.

She would've fallen face first had Sasuke not caught her deftly in his arms and held her close. Her shaking was easily felt and she openly cried into his chest. "I…I thought I'd finally found someone who could understand me. Someone who knew and felt what I'd lived through."

"I…" Sasuke looked down sadly. "I know all about losing those you care for, watching their life extinguished before you – leaving you all alone." Miyuki cried harder and Sasuke saw the younger version of himself watching all this from the shadows off the forest. "Because of that I also understand…the need and desire for revenge."

A few moments later, the two sitting in silence with Sasuke holding on to Miyuki protectively, Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto finally arrived and froze at the sight.

Kakashi took a quick surveillance of the surroundings to see if any other enemies were about, but he doubted he'd find anything nearby even remotely alive. Looking down at his student, he wondered who exactly had done the killing.

Sakura and Naruto were just as shocked at the sight, but in their minds they knew who had done it. Sakura looked down at Sasuke, but he wouldn't even look up from the knelt girl in his arms. _Sasuke-kun…did you loose control…over the curse again?_

Naruto's hand was clenched in a fist and he had to close his eyes in shame. So many people had died. True they had been the enemy, but he still couldn't see himself going so far as to take the life of another. _Sasuke…you've really changed, haven't you?_

Knowing more or less what they were assuming, Sasuke quietly and slowly picked up the weak but sniffling girl and looked up at Kakashi. His teacher merely nodded and the boy leapt into the trees returning to the village once more. Any other evidence they wanted to retrieve could be done by the ANBU later, but for the moment, getting the girl back safely had priority. Besides…there was little they could do for the victims. There was hardly any whole enough to even identify anyway. Whatever had happened here would have to remain a mystery…except for those who never again would speak amongst the land of the living.


	5. CH 5: Calm Before the Storm

Kindred Spirits

Chapter Five: The Calm Before the Storm

The bloodshed and bodies left behind in the forest remained silent as the surrounding creatures came to scavenge what they could. In the middle of the carnage a lone figure walked and observed, trying to figure out what had happened. They were covered with a cloak, so it was impossible to see a face.

The figure sighed, knowing any further missions would have to be supplied with manpower from elsewhere. The group of mercenaries had all been slaughtered in the wake of a single night and he knew exactly who had done it. "She's grown stronger than expected. Something must be done…"

Sasuke stood before Tsunade while Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura stood behind him listening to his report. "When I got there, Miyuki had just arrived and the mercenaries attacked both of us. I'm not sure how many there were but…"

"Fifty-three." Kakashi interrupted.

Tsunade blinked. "Eh? That many?"

Kakashi nodded. "Fifty-three in just the area I saw. There could've been more further in the forest."

Sasuke's eyes flashed for a moment, but he attempted to continue. "But we fought in self defense. They were adamant about bringing back Miyuki, so its no wonder they battled with such desperation." He refused to tell Tsunade what really happened for fear of what she and the elders would decide. This way Miyuki didn't take all the blame.

Naruto stared at the back of Sasuke's head and clenched his fists in anger. _What are you hiding, Sasuke? Would you really let Miyuki take the blame for what you did? Playing hero got a lot of men killed needlessly._

Sakura was glancing at Sasuke, to the floor, and back again. She knew that Orochimaru's influence made any battle a risk because Sasuke might not be able to handle the curse mark. If it had been unleashed, killing fifty-three exiled ninja would be no problem. She remembered those black marks and the red eyes she'd seen during the second Chunin exam. Sasuke wouldn't stop killing if there was no one to break the spell. _Sasuke…would you even tell me if I asked you about it?_

"So Miyuki hadn't killed any of the ninja before you got there." Tsunade clarified. She had her suspicions but it would be difficult to prove if Sasuke refused to tell the whole truth.

"No. No one was dead before I got there." Sasuke looked down at the ground sadly.

"Very well, you are all dismissed." Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

Sasuke turned on a heel and brushed past everyone straight to the door without even a second glance. Naruto and Sakura followed, while Kakashi remained behind.

Once the door closed, the experienced teacher looked up at Tsunade. "It's possible it was Sasuke defending Miyuki, but I think it's more likely the girl did it before he even got there."

Tsunade placed her chin on the back of her hands. "I know, but at such an age, how can she take out so many?"

Just then two ANBU members appeared knelt before Tsunade. "Fifth, we have returned from where Uchiha said the battle had occurred."

"Report."

"A total of seventy-seven bodies were accounted for, many dismembered, but none seem to have died in a fashion that Uchiha is known for. All finishing blows were done with a foreign technique."

Kakashi's eye widened. "So it was Miyuki."

Tsunade closed her eyes. "She's dangerous…too dangerous. But if I have ANBU take her, even if it's for her own safety, Sasuke won't allow it. It would only cause more trouble." Though she knew the Uchiha boy would probably be against even holding the girl under house arrest, she had a duty to keep the safety of the village a priority. _What am I going to do…?_

Sasuke entered his apartment and locked the door behind him. In his room, on his bed, was a sleeping Miyuki. He didn't want to leave her in an open place like the village hospital, so he insisted she stay here where he could keep an eye on her. In truth, he had something he wanted to tell her desperately.

Sitting next to the bed, Sasuke removed the damp cloth from her forehead and dipped it in the pan of water he had next to the bed. Ringing it out, he placed it gently back on her head.

Moaning, the girl's eyes opened and at first she didn't seem to recognize where she was. Looking over she saw Sasuke and it seemed everything registered once more. Gasping she looked away sadly. "U-Uchiha-san…"

"Before you say anything, there's something I need to tell you." Sasuke cut her off, getting an inquisitive look in exchange. "Well, actually, this is something I've never told anyone else before so…" Taking a deep breath, Sasuke tried to think where he should begin. "Back in the forest, I told you I understood revenge. There's a reason for that. You see back when I was just a kid, I lived with my mom and dad and older brother, Itachi."

"My brother was what we call a Genius. He learned ninja arts to perfection and was the leading prodigy for everyone in the village. People always told me, "You should try your best and be like your brother." Especially my dad, it was like I didn't even exist to him when Itachi was around. All he ever talked about was how he wanted to get Itachi into the ANBU squad. I practiced my ninjutsu to try and get his attention, but it never worked…"

"Then my brother's attitude changed and he started acting like none of us mattered anymore. It was around that time my father finally started paying attention to me. I was happy, but I felt like I was only a replacement for when his hope in my brother failed him. One night when I was coming home from the academy, it happened…"

Sasuke felt the pain of that night and paused as a lump un-expectantly rose in his throat. "Everyone in the village had been killed. I ran home, worried for my family, and that's when I found _him_. Itachi, standing over the bodies of my dead parents. I asked him why…he said it was to "test his abilities." After that day, Itachi disappeared and I was left alone. Everyone in the village treated me like I was a stray dog that they felt pity for."

Miyuki was speechless and looked at Sasuke in a new light. He really was like her. "Uchiha-san…"

Sasuke smiled and looked down at Miyuki. "But you were different. You treated me like any other normal kid. You treated me…just like I always wanted. I wasn't nobility because of my name, and I wasn't pitied because I was an orphan. That's why I wanted to tell you this. I understand your need for revenge but that doesn't mean you have to go at it alone. We can do it…together." He raised a hand and smiled wider. "Ne?"

Miyuki felt the tears rise to the edges of her eyes, but she wiped them away. No more crying. "Right." She met his hand with her own and squeezed back. "Uchiha…"

"Sasuke."

"Eh?" Miyuki paused.

"My name is Sasuke." Scratching the back of his head, Sasuke looked away embarrassed slightly. "Uchiha-san is too formal for someone like me."

Miyuki giggled and nodded. "Ok, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke looked back and a blush tinted his cheeks. It was different when Miyuki called him Sasuke-kun than when Sakura did. It was softer and gentler. He liked it more when Miyuki said it.

In a dark room on a sacrificial table, a body lay still, its spirit now separated from its host. A figure stood next to the body, hidden within the shadows. Raising two hands, he performed the seals needed for the jutsu. _Tiger, Snake, Dog, Dragon_. Clasping his hands together he watch as the dust and dirt around the body rose and slowly covered the body. This technique was something only he could do and he would use it to bring them both here, while accomplishing another goal at the same time. Yes, it was just a matter of time now…

Sasuke walked down the streets of the market, looking for groceries for himself and the recovering Miyuki. The two got along better now and Sasuke actually disliked the idea of her returning to her apartment, leaving him alone. They slept in different rooms, of course, but something about her presence made the entire house light up somewhat. He didn't really understand it, but he wasn't complaining either.

Growling in annoyance, he noticed he was being followed and decided to leave the crowded market into a less congested alleyway. When he felt the person turn around the corner he stopped walking and turned to face them. "What the hell do you want, Naruto?"

Naruto pointed accusingly at Sasuke. "I want you to tell me what happened in the forest!"

Sasuke shrugged. "You already heard my report."

"That's not the truth." Naruto shook his head. "You're lying. All those bodies, Miyuki couldn't have done that all on her own. You've been acting strange for a long time now and I got a feeling, you did more to those men than she did."

"Is that so?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You might want to be careful what you say from here on out. You've already got me in a bad mood."

"Well too bad cause I ain't finished yet! If you did kill them, how can you act so nonchalant about it!? None of us have ever really killed anyone and I can't believe you could do it so easily." Naruto growled. "It's like you're a totally different person now!"

"I am different!" Sasuke shouted back. "I'm not like you or Sakura! I am an avenger; I exist only to kill my brother! If you can't imagine killing someone well too bad, but I can and will if the situation calls for it!" Lowering his fists, Sasuke turned around and started walking away. "I've had enough of this. I'm outta here."

Naruto wanted to punch Sasuke so bad for being such an idiot, but restrained and watched him walk away instead. _Dammit Sasuke, if you keep going down the path you've chosen, you're going to regret it._

Back at the apartment, Miyuki stretched and still felt some of the stings of pain from overexerting herself the day before. Getting dressed in something more comfortable, she went outside and leapt up to the rooftop. The day was breezy but not too cold, so she decided she would do at least some of her less strenuous exercises until Sasuke came back. In the least it would work up an appetite for dinner.

Raising her arms, Miyuki did the first pose of the kata and slowly let out a deep breath as she moved into the next stance. She remembered her mother teaching her these techniques and how she learned to apply them to her battle strategies. She had to admit, she didn't think those same styles would one day save her life.

Catching the hint of a presence to her left, Miyuki took out one of her stars and threw it so it landed right next to the corner of where the person was hiding. "I know you're there, come out."

Sakura shyly came out and bowed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spy but I came to speak with Sasuke and when I noticed he wasn't home, I heard you up here."

"Haruno-san." Miyuki stopped her exercises and waited for Sakura to come closer. "Is something wrong?"

Looking nervous, Sakura wondered if she should tell Miyuki the truth about Sasuke. She knew he'd probably get mad, but the girl needed to know her life could be in jeopardy from more people than just the mercenaries. Glancing up, she noticed with startling realization that… "A-are those…S-Sasuke-kun's _clothes_!?"

Blushing, Miyuki scratched the back of her head. "Well, all I had was my battle suit and these were in the closet…"

"Wait, you were in his apartment?" _Inner Sakura: I knew I should've killed her when I had the chance!_

"Is something the matter?" Miyuki asked politely.

Clearing her throat, Sakura tried to remain calm. "Look, there's a lot about Sasuke-kun that you don't know. I think it's in your best interest to not get too close."

Miyuki tilted her head. "That's nice of you to worry, but what business really is it of yours?"

Sakura gasped. "I happen to be his friend!"

"Well then as his friend are you looking out for his personal interest…or your own?"

Finally having enough of the charade, Sakura brought up her fist in warning. "Hey, I tried to be nice, but you've gone too far! If you want to know the truth is Sasuke-kun has a kind of mark, on his left shoulder. When he gets upset in battle it takes him over and he doesn't know friend from foe. I only came to warn you. As for my interest…" Sakura turned her back on Miyuki. "Sasuke-kun is mine and if you know what's best for you you'll heed my words and stay away from him."

That night Sasuke slept in his bed, Miyuki mysteriously deciding to go back to her own apartment. He was saddened, but didn't press the issue. He tossed and turned, seeing bloodied images from his village. He was running through the town, throwing shuriken and kunai at the villagers as they tried attacking him.

He didn't understand what was going on, but with his own hands he murdered his aunt and uncle, slaughtered his teachers and finally ended the life of his parents. The entire time he was trying to control his body but it was moving on its own.

The last image he remembered was looking in the mirror of the room where his parents lay dead, and staring back at him with red Sharingan eyes, was Itachi.

"_Sasuke…"_

Jolting away, Sasuke glanced around the room trying to remember where he was and gasped when he saw Itachi standing at the foot of his bed! Rubbing his eyes the figure was gone, but Sasuke was wide-awake and alert from the nightmare.

Just then, Sasuke heard Miyuki's door open and heard her voice with surprise, "M-mom?"

"What!?" Quickly throwing on clothes, Sasuke ran out of his apartment and looked over at Miyuki's door. There the girl stood stunned at the cloaked person before her. "Miyuki!" Rushing to her side, Sasuke looked into the face of the person and sure enough an older woman of gentle but supreme beauty smiled back.

"You must be Sasuke-kun." Her smiled widened. "I thank you for looking after my daughter but we may want to continue this reunion behind closed doors…"

Inside Miyuki's apartment, the girl sat stunned – unable to cry or even register feeling out of shock for the person she saw before her. "M-mom, but I saw you…"

Looking saddened, the woman nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner. I managed to get away but I was too injured to help you." Smiling at Sasuke, the woman added, "But I was overjoyed when Sasuke and his friends came to your aide." Bowing the woman showed her appreciation. "I am forever in your debt."

"N-no, that's not necessary. We saw someone who needed help. Anyone else would've done the same thing." Sasuke felt embarrassed with the formality of the situation, but he was still suspicious of the woman. He didn't know the details of her death, but it seemed strange for her to show up after so long.

"I'm just glad you're ok." Miyuki wiped away her tears of joy.

Sasuke turned to the woman. "You said something about not being able to speak in the open?"

She nodded. "Yes, after I recovered I managed to head to their hideout, but I didn't expect to see what I found." Looking at her daughter, the woman got serious. "I had long thought that we were the last of our village, but those that were scattered had been captured by _them_ and now it is time we go there and set them free."

"There…are others?" Miyuki couldn't believe it. She wasn't alone anymore!

"But we have to hurry, they're moving their base and if that happens I'm not sure we'll be able to find them again." She added.

Sasuke was skeptical. Something wasn't right about this. Quickly activating his Sharingan, Sasuke attempted to see if the form before him was a shadow clone. Sharingan told him that it indeed was her mother, but he couldn't fight the bad feeling deep down in his gut.

"O-of course, I can leave right away!" Miyuki quickly stood up.

"Miyuki, wait. We need to think about this a little longer." Sasuke cautioned.

She frowned down at him. "What's there to think about? If there's a chance I can save the others, shouldn't I try?"

"If there are actually villagers to save! Don't you think it's a little weird that…" As Sasuke tried to convince Miyuki to be careful, the windows in both the front of the apartment and the back bedroom exploded as five ANBU agents leapt through, quickly surrounding the trio.

"Have they found me already!?" The woman worried.

"No, these aren't mercenaries!" Sasuke growled. _Dammit, they must've figured it out! Guess I have no choice._ "Miyuki let's go!" Even though he didn't trust the person claiming to be Miyuki's mother, it was better than handing them both over to the deadly and dark ninja encircling them now. Turning to the window, Sasuke channeled his chakra to his chest.

_Signs. _"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" The mystical flame exploded from his lips and shot towards the already broken window of the room. The two ANBU standing there dodged to the side and that was their opportunity. "Jump!" Grabbing Miyuki's hand Sasuke jumped through the opening, dropping a smoke bomb in their wake. After landing down below and making sure Miyuki's mother was still with them, Sasuke tried to think of the next step.

_Serpent, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger, Bird, Snake, Monkey, Tiger, Dog._ "Counter elemental teleportation!"

Two streaks of fire and ice sped around the trio, originating from Miyuki's mother and the faster they flew Sasuke could see their surroundings warp. The next second they were somewhere in the forest outside of the village and the ANBU were nowhere in sight. "What the…?"

"I apologize for not warning you, but I was able to get us safely away." Miyuki's mother bowed.

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke tried again to perceive any ninjutsu at work within the woman with Sharingan but again nothing appeared out of the ordinary. "How you able to use such a technique?"

"By forcing two opposing elements together, fire and ice, in such a way that space itself is ripped apart, one can open a portal and teleport to another location. Of course for this to work the other end of the tunnel must already be created. I had originally intended this as a meeting place in case my daughter needed more time to decide." She explained.

Miyuki shook her head. "It's ok, I'm ready."

Sasuke looked back at the village in uncertainty. The consequences of his actions, should he even be allowed back in the village, would be harsh – possibly even death. If that were true, then he was an exile and from this day on would be unwelcome to return.

Miyuki knew this and placed a hand on his shoulder, getting him to turn towards her. "I'm sorry it came to this, but I am grateful for your help. If it means anything, you're welcome to stay with us. Once we rescue the others, we can begin to rebuild our village and of course…" She looked down with a smile. "I can someday aide you in accomplishing you dream."

Sasuke was wide-eyed at her proposal. Not once had anyone offered to help in such a dirty task. Even though she no longer needed to seek revenge, she still wished to help him with his. Slowly nodding, Sasuke accepted. No longer was he a ninja of Konoha. He would do what he desired and seek out Itachi until he finally fulfilled his dream…and everything with Miyuki by his side.


	6. Ch 6: Out of the Shadows

Kindred Spirits

Chapter Six: Out of the Shadows

Sasuke followed behind Miyuki and her mother as the girl led the way to where she had been told the group's hideout was. These were the people responsible for the almost complete genocide of her people. Now they had a chance to save a handful of what were now the only other survivors. Miyuki's mother, after being attacked in the forest previous to Kakashi-sensei and his genin's arrival, had managed to survive her attack and recover enough to follow her attackers back to where their employer stayed. She had discovered the other members of her clan and had gone to find Miyuki so that together they could save them.

Sasuke, because he knew betraying the ANBU originally sent to capture Miyuki would ultimately lead to his exile, left the village with her to aide in her struggle. During his entire time in Konoha, there wasn't one instance anyone ever offered to help him with his revenge. Kakashi-sensei told him to avoid it, the Third told him it wouldn't "heal his heart", but Miyuki was different. She understood it like no one else before and she offered to help him. In exchange, he would see her safely through this ordeal too.

The cave on the border between Waterfall Country and Earth Country seemed natural enough from the outside, but upon closer inspection the entire outside forest area had hidden explosive tags in the brush and wire traps to alert those inside of possible intruders. Thanks to his Sharingan, they evaded them easily and quietly made it inside. Sasuke took lead and held Miyuki's hand while they trekked into the darkness. He didn't sense anyone nearby, but that's not to say they weren't already discovered.

From behind, Miyuki's mother pointed down a passage. "I found them down this way." The girl nodded and the three took the tunnel to the left. When they emerged into a grand new cavern, Miyuki's mother walked out in front and performed a jutsu that made a ball of light in her hand, which illuminated the whole area. At the edges of where the light touched, Sasuke and Miyuki could see bars that resembled cages lining the entire cave.

Tears appeared in Miyuki's eyes as she took a step forward. "T-They _are_ here…"

Just then Sharingan caught sight of something glowing behind Miyuki's mother but in front of Miyuki herself. It looked like a wall reaching all the way up to the ceiling but it was thin and green…almost like a…

Miyuki's mother turned and reached out her free hand towards her daughter. "Come on, dear. It's time we set them free."

The girl nodded and took one more step forward…

"Miyuki, wait!" Sasuke shouted in warning.

Miyuki turned her head towards Sasuke in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"There's a barrier, a kind of trap right in front of you. Come back towards me."

Smiling, Miyuki's mother shook her head. "How can there be, when I'm already over here?"

Miyuki nodded. "Yeah, come on, Sasuke stop kidding around." She made another move towards her mother's awaiting hand.

Sasuke's heart drummed in his chest. He knew he was missing something here but Sharingan couldn't penetrate whatever jutsu was being used. _Come on, I know that's not Miyuki's mother!_ With will and determination fueling his power, Sasuke's eyes flashed red and Sharingan finally penetrated through, revealing the woman's true form. "Miyuki, just come here for a moment."

Hearing his voice filled with such earnest, Miyuki frowned with a nod and walked over to his side. Stepping behind her and facing her towards the form of her mother, Sasuke channeled his chakra in a constantly moving flow from his mind to his hand and into Miyuki's body. "Close your eyes." He instructed. He wasn't sure if this would work but he had to try. "Okay, now see her as I do."

Miyuki slowly opened her eyes and almost fell over in shock when behind previously unseen green barrier stood her mother but instead of beautiful flawless peach skin – ash colored decaying skin now shown. Her serene brown eyes were white and flesh was missing from her cheek and from the back of her hands. The tears of joy changed to tears of fear when Miyuki knew that person was no longer her mother. "M-mother…no, not mother, what IS that?" She cried.

"I'm impressed, _little brother._"

Blood running cold, Sasuke turned slightly and saw his only brother – the sole embodiment of all of his hatred - materialize out of the very darkness of the cave. "Itachi…what are _you_ doing here?"

The older male laughed, his right arm slung inside his robe like before. "You're powers have improved…marginally if nothing else."

"Answer me!" Sasuke shouted. "Did you do this!?"

Ignoring the rant of his younger brother, Itachi turned towards the now silent corpse. "You know, once we lost her, I didn't think we'd ever get her back. Who would've thought you had her all this time…Orochimaru."

Coming out of the shadows behind the woman, the snake jutsu user himself smirked with delight. "Itachi, your insight is as good as ever."

"W-who are these people?" Miyuki backed into a better position next to Sasuke.

Sasuke tightened his fists with growing anger. "The man with the same Sharingan eyes as me…is my older brother – Itachi. The man responsible for the destruction of our entire clan." Looking over at the other person present, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He owed Orochimaru a debt for the power he held within him now, but he hadn't yet come to the conclusion if that was a good or bad thing. The curse mark hidden beneath his shirt could be useful at times but he quickly found out its power came at a price. "The other man is one of the three legendary ninja: Orochimaru."

"Long time no see, Sasuke." Orochimaru greeted politely. After all, his future body was to be treated with the utmost of care.

Tsunade-sama slammed her palms down on her desk. "How dare you do something like this without telling me!?" She shouted at the elders. "Now Sasuke and Miyuki are missing and they could be in danger!"

"You did not know the severity of the situation and it was too dangerous to have a member from the Hidden Village of Spirit walking around so freely." The old woman replied with a calm tone. "There's a lot that has been lost through time about her people. The scrolls for example…"

"Would somebody please explain what is going on here?" Miyuki demanded again.

"Olha's body – your mother, Miyuki, was brought here and as much as we tried, we were unable to extract what was hidden within her." Itachi began.

Miyuki shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"Originally there were three scrolls created. The symbol of the Hidden Village of Spirit, the triangle with three pieces, is also the structure behind their beliefs. The three main triangles represent Heart, Mind, and Body – the three components of every living being. They also represent the three forms of the shinobi: ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu."

"Each scroll empowers its user depending on which one it is. But what your mother never told you, Miyuki, was that there are actually four scrolls. The fourth was created to empower and hold together the other three." Itachi continued. "When in battle, should a ninja's chakra deplete, they are as good as dead. It is what restricts all shinobi, myself included."

"Do you know of the Chakra Gates, Tsunade?" The elders asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Of course, I was informed of its use within the village from Gai and Rock Lee. Why?"

"These gates control the flow of chakra within a person and when these gates are opened, one's strength is increased tenfold, but at a cost."

"A person with a limitless supply of chakra would be unstoppable." Itachi smirked. "The fourth scroll allows the person to use the other three scrolls without damaging their own body and never running out of energy. This is the reason the power was so feared 100 years ago."

"The same time my village was attacked!" Miyuki recognized.

"Exactly." Orochimaru cut in. "And who do you think attacked your village, young one?"

"It was decided among the first elders that such a power was too dangerous to exist and the art was forbidden. But the leader of the Hidden Village of Spirit refused to hand over the scrolls. We formed alliances with the Village of Sand and Mist to retrieve the scrolls at any cost."

Tsunade's eyes went wide. "You mean the destruction of Miyuki's village…"

"Konoha…the Hidden Village of Leaf attacked and killed everyone?" Miyuki was in shock.

"No, I don't believe it. Why would they do something like that!?" Sasuke shouted.

"Your village leaders are not the saints you've been raised to believe, Sasuke." Orochimaru laughed. "They fear power like any mortal does. Once I learned that the Akatsuki had one of the scrolls, I knew it would only be a matter of time before they found the rest, if they hadn't already. So I intervened, stole Olha's body, and with my Edo-Tensei I reanimated her here in hopes that you two would destroy dear old eyesore Itachi for me."

"So it was all a lie! There are no more survivors." Miyuki was saddened. "But what I don't understand is how did you find all this out? And where is the last scroll?"

"The other members of your clan were quick to aid our cause with the promise that I would let them live." Itachi smirked. "I've never been one to keep my promises…right Sasuke?"

"You're nothing but a monster!" The younger brother shouted.

"As for the other scroll." Orochimaru pointed to Miyuki. "Olha put it in the place where she thought it would be safest, without you ever knowing of its existence…Miyuki, you yourself hold the last scroll within you."

Itachi nodded. "It was in our best interest to discover how to extract the scroll from you, and then the last one from your dear old mother."

Miyuki looked over at the corpse that had been her mother. "And you went along with this?"

"Don't blame her." Orochimaru patted the woman on the back. "Once brought back to life, she could only obey me."

The woman, her form still appearing normal without those using Sharingan, felt the tears fall down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Miyuki. I never wanted to trick you. Please forgive me."

Itachi finally stepped forward and raised a hand. "Now that all that is explained, its time we got down to business."

"Itachi's mine!" Sasuke pulled out his kunai and ran head first towards his exiled older brother.

"Hmm, I've never been one for fighting." Orochimaru smirked evilly. "Olha, would you do the honors?"

Miyuki's eyes went wide and she shook her head in disbelief. "Y-you wouldn't!"

"I have no choice. Miyuki…I'm sorry." With a wave of her arm, the cloak came off revealing a battle suit similar to Miyuki's but it was midnight blue in color. Running at her daughter, Olha threw punches and kicks one after the other while Miyuki dodged and parried.

She knew the person was no longer her mother, but…without Sharingan showing her the woman's true form, she still saw her departed mother. Attacking her would be almost impossible. Looking over she saw Sasuke with the fiercest face she'd ever seen as he desperately tried to land a hit against his brother. She would have to fight if they were going to get out of this alive. Glaring back at the reincarnation of her mother, Miyuki swallowed her fear and began fighting back.

"You took everything away from me!" Sasuke jumped up and threw three shuriken and quickly performed a cloning technique to turn them into 30 flying weapons.

Itachi's form disappeared and before Sasuke knew it Itachi was behind him. "You will come to understand the reasoning behind my actions. Until then, train and become strong so that one day, I may use you to test my strength once more. As for right now, you are not even worth my time."

Jolting with pain, Sasuke looked down and was shocked to see the fingers of his brother jetting out of his stomach. Around the hand was a thick layer of concentrated chakra. He had turned his own hand into a kind of dagger using pure energy.

Miyuki kicked her mother away from her and looked over just in time to see Sasuke fall to the floor. "Sasuke-kun! NO!" Her attention diverted, she didn't see Itachi come over and run his elbow hard into her chest. She went flying and slammed high into the cave wall where the stone opened up and latched around her wrists, ankles, and neck.

Sasuke-kun lay unmoving on the floor, blood pooling around him. Orochimaru had stopped Olha from attacking and stood off to the side, doing what he did best…watching and waiting. Miyuki struggled against the restraints, but they wouldn't budge. "Sasuke-kun!" She called out again.

"Now, to deal with the other matter of business." Itachi turned towards Orochimaru. "Without Miyuki's scrolls, any plans you had end here."

Orochimaru laughed. "And without Olha's scroll, I believe the same is true for you."

"Then, there is only one way to settle this." Itachi took out his arm from his robe and dashed towards Orochimaru. The snake user jumped back and unsheathed his sword, the two beginning a fearsome battle.

Miyuki knew at least the other two scrolls were safe in her bag, but she couldn't imagine there was a third inside of her. And to make things worse there were actually four scrolls! Looking over, she felt the tears come again at Sasuke's still unmoving form. Without him there was no way she was going to get free.

Instantly appearing besides her, Sasuke used his kunai to being breaking the bonds around Miyuki's wrists. She couldn't believe her eyes! Looking down, his stomach was perfectly fine, not showing any signs of the horrific wound he'd just received. "S-Sasuke-kun!" She whispered. "You're okay!"

"I was able to create a kage-bushin just before Itachi moved behind me. Normally a shadow clone will disappear when attacked, so I added a small genjutsu with my Sharingan to make it seem like it was still there. Only my brother would know it wasn't really me." He said. Breaking the last of the bonds, Sasuke scooped up Miyuki and leapt back down to the ground.

Standing at the ready, Sasuke and Miyuki watched as Orochimaru and Itachi continued their battle. Miyuki wondered about the scroll hidden within the body of her mother. Was there such a way to retrieve it like Itachi said? If the scrolls reacted to each other and created a balance only when all four were together, then maybe she could call out to the last one. Taking out the two scrolls she had with her, she closed her eyes and centered her chakra into the parchment.

Sasuke turned to see Miyuki glow a brilliant white and saw the same glow grow in the scrolls floating in front of her. Itachi and Orochimaru ceased their heated battle as the intensity of the light grew and Miyuki's mother Olha cried out in pain.

There was a light growing within her chest and she looked up painfully at her daughter. "M-Miyuki…"

Pain of exertion showing on her face, the girl gritted her teeth and willed the scrolls out of the corpse of her mother. "I'm sorry…"

As a great beam of light, the scroll shot out of Olha and into Miyuki. At the same time, Sasuke watched the two scrolls in front of her turn into balls of light and disappear within her as well. "M-Miyuki?"

Sensing an opportunity, Orochimaru withdrew his jutsu from Olha's body and the corpse collapsed to the floor once again lifeless. Then both he and Itachi simultaneously jolted towards the newly empowered ninja of Spirit. Sasuke acted quickly and leapt in front of the non-responsive girl, but suddenly his senses went off the charts and he turned just in time to see Miyuki open her eyes. Instead of the gentle blue eyes he'd seen before, they were now a hellish pure white. Her hands came up and performed seals faster than his Sharingan could catch.

All sound within the cave ceased and Sasuke felt as if time has suddenly stopped.

It lasted but a moment and the next second a powerful deafening explosion rocked everything wound him. The shockwave blasted Itachi and Orochimaru back into the cave walls where indentations in the granite shot out in all directions. Sasuke felt the wind get knocked out of him but somehow managed to keep his footing without going flying. Glancing around he saw a white transparent shield placed around him.

And all of this originated from Miyuki. Her teeth ground with anger and her face contorted in the same way he'd seen in the forest. "I will destroy you all for what you have done!" Even her voice didn't sound like her own! A moment after the bodies of their enemies dropped to the floor, Sasuke saw the light die down from Miyuki and slowly the blue irises that were hers alone returned.

Emotionally exhausted from the recent turn of events, Miyuki dropped to the floor only to be caught deftly by Sasuke's quick reflexes. "Miyuki! Are you alright?" His concerned voice asked.

Miyuki felt fine, but she also felt horribly lost. "I-I don't know what to do anymore, Sasuke-kun. I feel like I don't have any control over anything around me. I don't even know who I am now…"

Sasuke felt her body go limp in his arms and glanced up to see how Orochimaru and Itachi were fairing. Not surprisingly Orochimaru was nowhere to be found. Itachi on the other hand was barely recovering from the ground where he'd fallen. Sasuke tensed in case Itachi decided he was going to fight once more to get the scrolls back to the Akatsuki. Itachi surprised him though when he simply glanced at his younger brother, saw the girl in his arms, then vanished from sight.

Sasuke took a moment to slow his breath and noticed for the first time how his breath was ragged and his body drenched in sweat. The adrenaline kept his blood pumping and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

Minutes passed and for some reason, Sasuke wasn't the least bit surprised to see Konoha ANBU appear conveniently late all throughout the cave. They surrounded the duo, kunai drawn. "Uchiha Sasuke, you and Miyuki are under arrest. You are to come with us."

Allowing himself a half smile, Sasuke got to his feet and held Miyuki exceptionally close to his chest. "Doesn't seem I have a whole lot of choice." Just then one of the ANBU members stepped forward to take Miyuki and Sasuke shot him a glare that had Sharingan been activated would've turned the ninja to ash in seconds. "Touch her and I can't guarantee I'll go quietly." His voice was deep and filled with uneasy power and assertion. No one argued the sole surviving member of the Uchiha Clan as they exited the cave back towards Fire Country.

No one argued and no one again attempted to touch the sleeping girl in Sasuke's arms. Why? Because they all knew Sasuke could probably take them all without a second blink.


	7. Ch 7: Around Every Fire Exists Shadow

Kindred Spirits

Chapter 7: Around Every Fire Exists Shadow

To most of its inhabitants, Konoha was a safe village – a place of refuge. But it also had a colder, darker side few knew of. And by the four walls that surrounded Miyuki, she was witnessing Konoha's venom first hand. Two ANBU stood guard at one of the barred walls – to keep an eye on her, while another four took point at each of the cardinal directions to thwart any escape attempts. She didn't have to see them to know they were there, she could sense them.

For now they had little to fear from the ninja from Hidden Spirit. Curled up in the corner, Miyuki had set up a pale blue barrier around herself in which no one would be able to penetrate. Fear kept her locked away, fear at what she had done and what she had become – not any fear from the six guards placed around her. When she had called out to the fourth scroll, she had done so with the intent of freeing her mother's soul. Without the scroll inside her body, Orochimaru would have little reason to continue weaving his jutsu and keeping Olha alive. Miyuki hadn't counted on all three scrolls being absorbed into her body at the same time.

And what had happened afterward… she didn't even want to think about. She was just relieved she'd been able to protect Sasuke from the blunt of the attack. Had she brought about his doom, erasing his dream of vengeance for his village, she would never have forgiven herself.

More disturbing and confusing still was the knowledge that Konoha had been behind the attack of her home. For so many years, she'd hated – with all her heart and soul – those who had destroyed her people. When she had slaughtered the mercenary camp, she'd done so believing they were the same group who'd committed the genocide. Knowing the people who had saved her from her mother's fate and aided her back to health, that they were the actual culprits, she didn't know how to feel. Worse yet was that when she tried to renew her hatred for the village – and its inhabitants – all she could do was picture Sasuke.

Though her personal feelings about him were…complicated, she did not hate him and did not wish to hold him accountable for what happened over 100 years ago.

So for now, she would lock out the outside world and turn within herself to seek the answers she so needed.

Within a separate cell, on the other side of the village, Uchiha Sasuke sat thinking about the possible number of outcomes that could follow his betrayal and subsequent return to the village. Already both Sakura and Naruto had been in to see him and each attempted to get him to talk and explain why he'd turned against the village. Sakura was most annoying because she'd assumed his sole purpose had been to aid Miyuki. What she didn't understand was that he would do anything to accomplish his mission of vengeance and at that moment, he felt helping Miyuki somehow brought him close to that goal.

He hadn't known or even dreamed how close he would get. For in actuality, his brother and the supposed group Akatsuki that Itachi now affiliated himself with had been directly related to Miyuki and the scrolls and Sasuke was closer than ever to fulfilling his revenge.

Now all he had to do was get back with Miyuki so the two could plan how to track down Akatsuki and destroy them.

The unlocking of the front gate to his cell broke Sasuke from his thoughts and he glanced up nonchalantly. The ANBU had tried to interrogate him already but the defense Sasuke placed up using Sharingan made probing his mind impossible. Never again would he let anyone break into his last and only true refuge.

He was surprised when Tsunade herself walked in with her hands placed firmly on her hips. "Follow me."

Back in her office, Sasuke stood with his arms crossed facing the fifth hokage of Konoha village. He showed no emotion as she saw down, placed her elbows on the table, and stared at him for long minutes.

"Uchiha Sasuke, the charges brought against you have a punishment of ten years or more in Konoha's Strict Correctional Facility." She paused for any change in demeanor, but when she got none, she continued, "But I've brought you here now to tell you you're free to go."

This did get a reaction from the young ninja and he blinked to make sure he'd heard right. "What?"

Tsunade allowed herself a smile. "You're free to go." Her expression hardened and her hands came up to rest under her chin. "In truth I had no idea the elders would send the ANBU so soon. Otherwise I would have warned you or protested against it."

Sasuke waited a moment before asking the burning question on his mind. "Did…Konoha do it?"

Tsunade sighed before answering. "As I understand it, the second hokage ordered Konoha and this allies the hidden village of sand and mist, to go to Miyuki's village and get them to destroy the scrolls. They were too powerful for any one village to own. The leader was stubborn and said the scrolls represented the very heart of what the village of spirit stood for and refused to give them up. The details are sketchy and its not known who attacked first but…"

"Miyuki's village was only a minor ninja village and couldn't stand up against the forces facing them…they were slaughtered."

Tsunade nodded. "Even after everything the scrolls were hidden away and Konoha's elders have feared the day of their reappearance in history."

"But none of that is Miyuki's fault!" Sasuke argued.

"I know that but she's dangerous. We've discovered that she has all four scrolls inside her." When Sasuke again looked surprised, Tsunade explained. "We didn't have to interrogate her to find out. ANBU were able to examine her from afar and tell what had happened. Everything about her is off the charts. She can't control the power within her and until a solution can be devised, keeping her contained is for her own good."

A moment of silence passed when Tsunade added, "I understand how you feel. I don't like having her locked up either. Just give me some time. I'll work with the elders and try to get Miyuki free, ok?"

Sasuke nodded slowly and turned to leave before Tsunade could probably dismiss him.

While Miyuki remained huddled in the corner, she heard the door to the prison block open and footsteps approach her cell. Every time someone entered her cell, she could feel them try and break through her barrier. Now when the footsteps stopped outside the bars that kept her caged, she heard the one and only voice she'd wanted to hear since waking up.

"Miyuki, are you ok?"

The voice was as cold as the first day she met him and her head rose from the crook of her arms. "S-Sasuke-kun?" When their eyes met, she gasped at the red Sharingan that stared back at her. Then all of a sudden, everything surrounding Sasuke and Miyuki turned black, the ANBU, the cage, everything just disappeared.

Frightened, Miyuki tightened the defenses of the shield and went on alert. The image of Sasuke walked towards her and knelt before her shield. Placing a single palm against its cool surface, the boy-ninja looked gently at her and she could see the smallest of smiles touch his lips. "Sorry for not warning you, but this is the only way I could speak to you without the ANBU listening in."

Keeping up her shield, Miyuki looked around at the never-ending darkness. "W-what is this place?"

"I created a illusion where we could talk in private. It's something Kakashi starting teaching me during my training for the Chunin exams."

Still not sure this was the real Sasuke, Miyuki tested him. "What happened to you when Orochimaru stabbed you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Orochimaru didn't." He looked up with fierce confidence. "My brother did."

Relief flooded Miyuki and no longer afraid this wasn't the real Sasuke, the lone ninja girl lowered her shield and dove her head into his chest, wrapping her arms around his back and squeezed as hard as she dared. "Oh Sasuke-kun! I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing and I didn't want to hurt you."

Shock jolted Sasuke at the move and he was unsure how to react. Only once before when Sakura thought he'd died fighting Haku had any girl shown him this much emotion. Back then he was slightly revolted by the sound Sakura's crying made in his ears and the jostling only hurt his wounds more. Now the sound of Miyuki's crying broke his heart and made him want to comfort her, but he wasn't sure what to do.

Thinking back when he came home tired or injured from his intensive training, Sasuke remembered his mother hugging him and stroking his hair. Looking down at the crying girl now, Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. One of his hands came up and stroked her raven black hair.

"I'm not sure how, but I'll find a way to get you out of here." He pulled back and looked her straight in the eye. "We'll find out where Itachi and the Akatsuki are and we'll make them pay. I just need you to sit tight until I come for you."

Miyuki nodded. "The ANBU keep trying to interrogate me. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to hold out."

In response to this, Sasuke smirked. "I know you. They won't be able to win because you won't let them. Just do your best until I come back and I promise I will free you."

Slowly Miyuki nodded and hugged Sasuke one last time before he recalled the jutsu and the next second she was looking at him through the bars of her cell as if no time had passed. She nodded once and he turned to leave.

As soon as Sasuke left the building where Miyuki was being held, he bolted towards the one place that could give him the answers he needed. He knew he couldn't just break her free and convincing the elders would be even less effective if he didn't fully understand what it was he was dealing with. He knew so little about the scrolls that he worried Tsunade could be right and that Miyuki could be a danger to herself and everyone around her. He knew that if he could find some information he'd stand a better chance.

He also knew that the Konoha library where he'd done most of his studying for the academy would pointless because the elders would have safely hidden away such incriminating evidence against the village. And there was only one place that was safe enough for it…under the hokage's own building.

Sasuke had first found out about it through books and scrolls that were left behind when his village had been obliterated. He'd learned much about his clan and some of their darker secrets such as militia artillery storages for emergencies. One of the other things he'd found out was that there was a second library hidden below the hokage's building that was used to keep sensitive information imperative to the leaders of Konoha. The information about Miyuki's Village of Spirit would have had to been stored there.

Getting in was going to be tricky though. Sasuke created a kage bushin halfway to his destination to throw off the ANBU following him. He'd easily noticed the agent as soon as he'd left Miyuki's cell. Obviously they knew he'd try to pull something. This way he would keep them busy while actually researching in the library. Of course, there was no guarantee he wouldn't get caught inside the building, but this at least bought him time.

Once close to the building, Sasuke looked around for anyone who might see him, then formed his hands into the seal of the Tiger. "Transformation jutsu." He whispered. In a puff of smoke, he turned himself into the small, yet fastest thing he could think of…a small black mouse. He ran across the floor and down the first staircase he saw. Always being weary of anyone nearby, he made his way deeper and deeper into the restricted areas of the hokage's building, until finally he found he door he was looking for.

Recalling his jutsu, Sasuke was once again glad he didn't have a tail and activated Sharingan to check the door for any traps. It was a good thing he did because the first thing he saw was a cleverly hidden seal on the door. He recognized the seal and being a member of Konoha, was able to release it without setting off an alarm.

Inside there were no such traps, probably because some of the material inside looked hundreds of years old. He began searching for anything that sounded like it pertained to the Village of Spirit but so far he didn't find anything. Finally he found the journal of the second hokage, which inside spoke of everything he had learned about the Village of Spirit and how he'd tried to convince them to hand over the scrolls.

While reading, Sasuke began to piece together the information. _Tsunade had said that the kazekage had refused to hand over the scrolls because it represented everything for their village. _Sasuke saw the symbol of the village in the book and recognized it as the same one from Miyuki's headband. _For a ninja there are three forms of attack Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. Each one is executed differently. _Sasuke thought about the scrolls. _Miyuki said she had the scrolls of mind and strength, didn't she? That would be Genjutsu and Taijutsu. So the one originally inside of her would have to be the third one Ninjutsu, the scroll of the soul. That's what makes the three triangles._

But if that was right then the one her mother had was the most important one of all. The last one Sasuke could only assume was the scroll of energy or chakra. It was the one that enabled the user to execute spells effortlessly and without strain just as Orochimaru and Itachi had told him.

Inside her cell, Miyuki did as told and protected herself inside her shield from every advance the ANBU had made, but as time passed their techniques got stronger. She wasn't getting tired, but she was getting scared. Infinite chakra or not, her shield was only as strong as her experience could make it. If she had been taught a better spell, it might hold out longer, but at this rate the ANBU might actually break through.

Just as her prediction expected, another solider appeared before her. He had his face hidden behind an ugly white and red mask, just like all the others. His chakra was concentrated on the tips of his fingers and he performed the seals for the jutsu one after the other. When he got to the end, he raised his arm, hand flat with the fingers pointed towards Miyuki. As he came down, Miyuki tightened her security once more, but watched in horror as his fingers penetrated her shield like a stabbing knife. The next instant his fingers were wrapped around her throat. With his free hand, he pulled out a white handkerchief from his back pocket and covered it cover Miyuki's nose and mouth.

She struggled but two more guards from outside had pinned her down and escape wasn't an option. As her muscles forcefully relaxed and Miyuki's body shut down little by little, she could only picture Sasuke's smiling face. When Miyuki's eyes closed and she passed out from the chloroform, the image of Sasuke was swallowed up by the surrounding darkness. _Sasuke…_

Looking up from the book, Sasuke frowned when he felt a wave of anxiety shoot through his body un-expectantly. He glanced around but didn't see anything so he turned back to his reading.

"Sasuke!" The voice of Sakura jolted him from his thoughts yet again and he jumped to his feet just in time to see Sakura and Naruto rush into the room. His first instinct was to fight, but he stopped when they looked more worried than angry. "It's Miyuki!"

"What? What happened!?" Instantly worried himself, Sasuke closed the journal and stuck it in his satchel for later.

"I just heard the elders tell Tsunade that they're taking Miyuki down to the basement of the prison!" Naruto reported. "They're going to seal her soul away!"

"They wouldn't!" Sasuke shouted but knew in order to protect the many, the elders would do whatever they had to. And Miyuki was going to be their next victim.


End file.
